<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tinkering and stolen touches by Thornyrose13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506698">Tinkering and stolen touches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13'>Thornyrose13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - That '70s Show Fusion, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Jackie and Hyde are endgame, M/M, Season 2 up to season 8 rewrite, Tinkering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if – instead of putting their relationship on ice until season five – Jackie and Hyde get a proper storyline throughout the show?<br/>Starting in season 2's 'Kelso's Serenade' we follow Jackie and Hyde as their friendship blossoms to more. </p><p>Enjoy their ride through the 70’s!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'll be there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a chat I had with @jedetestelevie , I decided to write a fic where Jackie and Hyde get the ending they deserve. I’ve decided to start rewriting from Kelso’s serenade’ since I figured this episode gave a great opportunity to start developing Jackie and Hyde in a more healthy way. </p><p>Enjoy your read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but here he was. Hyde’s eyes shot towards Jackie who was currently seated on the washing machine, her feet swinging as she had been watching him do his laundry. He had expected – and quite frankly also hoped – that she would leave the moment she noticed it was only him, but for some reason she had decided to take seat on the washing machine instead, watching him work. She had been quiet so far and not too much of a bother, but as he saw her mouth open he let a sigh escape. That was the end of his peace, so it seemed.</p><p>“You know, it’s weird,” she started, a small frown in her brows as she watched him fold his jeans. “I thought that after me and Michael broke up I wouldn’t want to hang out here anymore.”</p><p>“Yup, that’s what we were hoping.” He agreed, continuing to fold up his clothes. He knew he could just zone her out, like he did so often. But even he had to admit that what Kelso had pulled on her was a jerk move. So instead – against his own judgement – he decided to not zone her out and hang in there until Donna could come and save him from this disaster. To her credit, Jackie didn’t seem faced by his comment at all, and she continued smiling.</p><p>“But I think if I left you’d really miss me, right?” He noticed how her smile faltered for a moment, insecurity creeping in. He let out an awkward cough, as he thought of how to answer that.</p><p>“Umm, I umm..” Great start so far, really smooth, he though to himself as he grabbed a shirt from the dryer. “I suppose that, you know it’s important when you have uh, a bad breakup that you uh, have friends to uh –” he put the shirt down on the pile and grabbed the next one, yet the best thing he could come up with was, “sympathetic uh stuff, umm support and uhh, I don’t know.” He gave up. This was what chicks had each other for. Donna should have to deal with this, not him. He gave Jackie a nonchalant smile as he tried to ignore how dumfounded she looked.</p><p>“Right –” She mumbled thoughtfully, catching her bottom lip between her teeth before continuing. “So, let’s go to the mall.”</p><p>Well – this was obvious proof that the girl was bonkers. He had suspected as much when she had dated Kelso and had forgiven him after the whole Pam Macy thing. But asking him to go to the mall with her, that was definitive proof.</p><p>“No, I meant friends like Donna – or not me.” He grinned at her, grabbing his laundry from the dryer. Thankfully he was done with that now, so he could try and find some solitude in his room. That was counted outside of Jackie’s persistence however, as she followed him.</p><p>“But I noticed you’re alone a lot. And I’m alone a lot, so let’s be alone together!” Jackie said with a small pout. They had entered his bedroom by now and as he dropped his clothes on his drawer, he raised his brow at her. Did she even know what kind of insinuations she was making? “Look, we’re alone right now.” Her hands went up in the air as she took a step closer to him.</p><p>That wasn’t happening, and with a smooth motion he walked back outside, waving his arms at her to keep her at distance.</p><p>“That’s not really a very good reason for us to –”</p><p>“Wait!” She interrupted him midsentence and he bit his tongue, holding back a sarcastic remark. “Let’s go to Sizzler! They’ve got a salad bar. It’s all you can eat plus five different colours of Jello –”</p><p>He paused for a moment. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what she was doing. The worst part was that it might just actually persuade him if she –</p><p>“I’ll buy.” She huffed. There were the magic words. If he were actually gonna put up with Jackie for the afternoon there better be something in it for him. He wasn’t some good Samaritan.</p><p>“You’ve been through a rough time, let’s go, kid.”</p><p>Not wasting anytime he walked passed her towards the basement door, rolling his eyes at her giddy happiness. It was just free dinner, that was it. She had no reason to be that happy to buy him food and support those corporate businesses.</p><p>“Come on, let’s takes daddy’s Lincoln.” Jackie cheered, dangling the keys in front of Hyde’s face as she walked over towards the giant white car in front of the Forman’s driveway.</p><p>Money man – it sure got you some fancy cars.</p><p>“Lemme guess, I’m driving?” He grinned, raising his brow at her as he awaited her answer. It wasn’t the first time he had taken the Lincoln out for a nice ride. Back when he took Jackie out to Junior Prom she had allowed him to drive as well. Maybe she was in a good enough mood to let him do that again.</p><p>“You wish,” she scoffed. Her attitude didn’t last however, and she handed him the keys, getting in the passenger seat and grabbing a Cosmo that was laying on the side.</p><p>“Whatever,” he snorted, getting in the driver’s seat and starting the engine.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>She couldn’t believe Hyde had actually said yes to join her today. For all the confidence she radiated to everyone, she had to admit that being cheated on by Michael had given her quite the confidence issues. Worst of all was that it had been the second time. It had made her wonder why she wasn’t good enough, thoughts that she really didn’t like having. Since when was Jackie anything but too good for other people?</p><p>She had needed some distraction from her own thoughts, and Hyde had been just the guy she needed. She actually had been quite happy to catch him alone today. With all the thinking and self-doubting she had been doing, his witty remarks were just the thing she was looking for. She had been staring at the same page of her Cosmo this whole time without registering what she had been reading and with a soft sigh she put it down. Her eyes drifted towards Hyde who was focussed on the road. He didn't seem to notice she had given up on her Cosmo, which gave her the time to properly take him in. There was no denying that Hyde was scruffy, but for some reason he got away with it. She had heard people on the cheer squad whisper about how skilled he was in bed, and not for the first time she wondered if he'd be any better than Michael. Whenever her and Michael used to fool around, his needs always came first, which meant she hadn't actually ever finished. It was odd to think of, alone in the car with Hyde, but the girls she had caught talking had never complained about that when they mentioned him. On the contrary, they complained more that he had this three time rule.</p><p>"What is it, Jackie?" Hyde grumbled. It seemed as if he had caught up on her staring and she could feel her cheeks burning. If he'd know what she had been thinking about she'd be dead.</p><p>"Nothing –" she mumbled, diverting her gaze from his face to the road. Thankfully Hyde was a lot better at letting things go. If it had been her who caught him staring she would have bugged him until he gave in and told her what was on his mind. He wasn't like her though. He gave her a weird look, but with a shrug of his shoulders he returned his attention to the road, as if his question hadn’t happened.</p><p>Jackie noticed they had arrived at the mall and assumed he was looking for a proper place to park. With the size of the Lincoln, she figured he was looking for an easy place to park. It didn’t take him too long to find something to his liking and park the car near the entrance of the mall. With a small pout she had to admit her jealousy of how easy it seemed to him. Driving had never been that easy for her, though that might have to do with her father not having any time to teach her properly.</p><p>"You coming or what?" Hyde had gotten out of the car already and managed to walk around it, opening her door without her even realising. She really wasn't paying too much attention.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm here." She mumbled, getting out of the car, allowing Hyde to close it behind her and ignoring him as he seized her up. She was being off and he noticed.<br/><br/>"Come on, Doll. Let's get this over with." Hands in his pockets he made his way over the parking lot, fast enough to pull off what he just stated, but slow enough for her to actually keep up with him. She had noticed him doing that quite often. Hyde was full bravado when it came to how other people perceived him, yet he didn’t always seem to have the heart to pull it off. The amount of time he claimed he didn’t care, only for him to do exactly the right thing showing off how much he did care. And he was smart too. If he’d put a bit more effort into his schoolwork she believed he would graduate with even higher SATs than Eric. All he had to do was care. He had some great potential.</p><p>They reached Sizzler in no-time, and Jackie followed Hyde to a booth near the windows looking out on the shopping centre. That’s when she noticed.</p><p>“Hyde, your boot is broken.” She nodded at the sole of the boot that had come off. It flapped as he made his way through the dinner.</p><p>“Oh –” he looked down and shrugged his shoulder. “Nothing some superglue can’t fix.”</p><p>“Superglue?!” The shock and disbelief must’ve been clear on her face, because Hyde sniggered at her, taking his seat in the booth. He waited for her to sit down before he replied.</p><p>“Yeah, superglue,” he sounded amused, a brow raised as he looked at her. “Not all of us have the money to buy something new whenever they need it, princess.”</p><p>She blushed. It was obvious that the princess had been intended as a sneer, or something nowhere near a compliment at least. She wouldn’t be surprised if Hyde thought princesses were made up by the government to trick parents into buying overprized stuff for their children.</p><p>“Not even too far off –” he grinned, “it also teaches girls they need to be rescued by some knight on shining armour, instead of standing up for themselves.”</p><p>Her mouth fell open. She must’ve said that out loud, how else would he have known? No way that Hyde could read her mind. Right?</p><p>“You’re sounding a whole lot like Donna right now,” she scoffed eventually, after having overcome her first initial shock. “You’ve obviously never heard of princess Maeve from Ireland. She didn’t let anyone tell her what to do. She even got rid of her husband since she didn’t want to marry him in the first place.”</p><p>Hyde was speechless. His mouth was slightly hanging open as he took her in, seemingly seeing her for the first time.</p><p>“I like history. And even though being saved by a knight in shining armour sounds very tempting, the real attraction being a princess has, is the fact it allows you to lead a country.” She huffed, grabbing the menu. “I’m buying you new boots after dinner. End of discussion.”</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>She had caught him of guard. How would he have known that Jackie – airheaded Jackie who dated Kelso of all people – would have a retort on his princess theory? It had surprised him when she had guessed properly how he felt the government had corrupted the image of princesses to turn them into money machines. But her coming up with Princess Maeve to put him on the spot – how could he not indulge her into buying him new shoes after that. It felt wrong, but hey, this whole day was wrong so why not add a little something more.</p><p>“What do you think of these?” Jackie approached him with two brown boots in her hands, looking just like his old ones. His brow raised at her as he accepted them from them.</p><p>“And here I was thinking this was you trying to give me a sneaky make-over.” He snorted, trying them on. She had gotten the right size. “They seem fine to me.”</p><p>“Great, let’s get them then.” She grabbed the box with the tag on it and walked towards the counter.</p><p>“You not getting anything?” He mused, not being able to stop himself from appreciating her ass as it wiggled from side to side. There was a reason he always walked ahead of her. She was distracting.</p><p>“In a shop like this?” she scrunched her nose, shaking her head. “Only reason I’m setting foot in here is because of your boots. Wouldn’t wanna be found dead in here.” She huffed in disgust.</p><p>He merely raised a brow, waiting for her to pay up. He wanted to get back to the Foreman’s. Even though today hadn’t been a total drag, it still seemed the best thing to do, especially with the amount of effort it took him to pull his eyes away from her ass.</p><p>“You enjoying what you see?” She had caught him, but instead of glaring at him it seemed as if she was pleased. This girl was crazy, man. He couldn’t make sense of her.</p><p>“Ready to go home?” He put his hands in his pockets as they left the store. He fully anticipated her wanting to go stroll through the mall some more, but she surprised him again.</p><p>“Yeah, the basement doesn’t sound too bad right now.”</p><p>They walked back towards the car in silence. Jackie still had the keys, so he made his way over towards the passenger’s seat. That’s when Jackie decided to kill the silence.</p><p>“Hyde, those boots look really nice on you.” She slammed the car-door shut behind her, giving him a cheery smile.</p><p>Hyde had gotten in himself and took another look at the boots she had gotten him.</p><p>“You know, Jackie, you buying me boots was just wrong.” Looking away from them, his eyes met Jackie’s and he could tell his reaction was disappointing her. “You shoulda let me shoplift ‘em.” He gave her a playful grin. The disappointment left her eyes, but she wasn’t done speaking just yet.</p><p>“No Hyde, I want you to have them!” She insisted, a serious look on her face. “Besides, I’m saving a fortune now that I don’t have to feed and clothe Michael.”</p><p>And there it was. They had gone the whole day without her mentioning Kelso, but obviously he just had to sneak back into the conversation.</p><p>“Well, if you insist.” He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“I do!” She repositioned herself in her chair, leaning over towards him. “So, I was thinking tomorrow night we should, you know …”</p><p>“Whoa –” He laughed, his hand outstretched towards the girl. Cheering her up for one day hadn’t been too bad, but being dragged into this for another day – “Okay, alright, come on now Jackie. This was a one-time only thing alright!” He tried to reason with her. “And if you’re trying to bribe me with these boots, man,  you can just take them back.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>She was hurt. After all the effort he had put into today to make her forget that jerk Kelso, he ended up hurting her himself.</p><p>“Oh, what are you going to do now, cry?” Realisation dawned on him as he saw a single tear run down her cheek. “Oh man, you’re crying.” This time it was his turn to move closer towards her. To see her this broken all because he didn’t want to meet with her tomorrow was wrong. She shouldn’t care. They hated each other for fuck’s sake. Although he had to admit that the hate, on his side for sure, had simmered down a long time ago. Back when he had taken her to the prom with him – He placed his arm around her shoulder as he spoke up again. “Hey Jackie, come on man, it’s going to be fine, ok?” Gently he stroked a piece of hair behind her ear so he could look her in the eyes. “This whole thing is going to be fine, alright?”</p><p>He didn’t anticipate her next move. When she finally looked up at him and cupped his face with her hand, pressing her lips against his, it took him a moment to register that she was kissing him. As realisation struck, he pulled away, startled by her uncanny behaviour.</p><p>“No!! Bad Jackie!” He raised his voice, trying to create as much space between the two of them as was possible in the compact space of the Lincoln.</p><p>She still had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him in confusion. Her bottom lip quivering just the slightest.</p><p>“But Hyde, I thought we agreed that you were alone and I was alone…”</p><p>Kelso really had done a number on her if she would use him as a rebound. He sighed, his hand going through his messy curls as he took in the lost girl in front of him.</p><p>“Jackie, I’m trying to help you out here, just listen to me.” His arm was still resting on the back of her chair, his body fully turned towards her. He really wanted her to hear this. It was important she realised this so she wouldn’t end up back with jerks that hurt her whenever they got bored. “You have to know that you can do better than Kelso.”</p><p>“But what if I never find anybody else?” Despair was clear in her voice.</p><p>He sighed, realising that if no one intervened she’d be going back to the jerk the moment he showed any progression.</p><p>“Man, you’ll find somebody great. If I didn’t know you were so abrasive, and I’d never talked to you, I’d think you were totally hot.” He grinned up at her playfully and was pleased to see she was smiling a little. He wasn’t certain why he did what he did next, it might be the vulnerability the girl showed him, or the fact that today hadn’t been a total disaster. The fact was, he shocked himself just as much as her with the next words leaving his mouth. “Maybe it isn’t too bad to be single for a while, work a bit on yourself. You were free tomorrow right?”</p><p>“I –, yes I am.” Her eyes had lit up a bit, though her enthusiasm was mixed with confusion. “Why do I have to work at myself?” Her brows furrowed as she looked at him.</p><p>“You remember career day?” He decided not to answer on her question. She wasn’t as daft as she let on. He believed in her being able to figure it out herself.</p><p>“I do yeah –” She was still confused.</p><p>“Meet me in the garage tomorrow at 11am. We can hang out.”</p><p>“Oh – that is awesome!” Her face lit up in a big smile and grudgingly he had to admit that he preferred her this way.</p><p>“You still in need to cry?” He asked her softly. She shook her head in response. “Let’s dry off these tears then. You’re prettier when you smile.” He grinned as he saw her blush. It was so easy at times. Confident Jackie really needed a pepper upper for her ego after what she’ d been through, that was for sure.</p><p>“Thank you Hyde,” she mumbled as he gently wiped off the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>“Anything for you doll.” And weirdly enough he had to admit he meant it.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>The ride home had been quiet. Hyde had kicked back his chair and closed his eyes, allowing her to think over everything he had said. It had been a stupid move to go in for the kiss there, she knew that. But with how sweet Hyde had been to her all day and the fact he was so much more mature than Kelso – it had screwed with her mind, that was all the explanation she had so far.</p><p>And what was this about her having to work on herself?</p><p>Her eyes caught side of Hyde in the reflection of the mirror. Maybe he had a point. After Michael cheating on her she did get quite the bite in her ego. The fact she actually wondered what she had done wrong showed that. Why did she put the blame with herself when it was Michael who couldn’t keep it in his pants? Or did Hyde mean it was her fault, that that was why she had to work on herself.</p><p>“Stop overthinking, Jackie.”</p><p>Startled she brought her attention back to Hyde’s reflection once more before paying attention again to the road. His eyes were still closed  and she had no clue how he had caught up on it.</p><p>“I –” she paused, “how did you know?”</p><p>“You’re never this quiet.” He shrugged, finally opening his eyes and catching hers through the mirror. “I could hear your gears working. You should try being more –”</p><p>A car cut them off from the other lane and Jackie had to  press the brake with all her might, honking at the crazy bastard who merely flipped them off.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She was shaking as she asked him, putting the car on the side of the road as she allowed herself to calm down again.</p><p>“I think I should be asking you that.” His eyes seized her up once more before he unbuckled his seatbelt. “Come on, I’ll drive.”  </p><p>She didn’t object and tried to unbuckle her own belt, cursing under her breath as her shaky hands stopped her from doing so.</p><p>“Stupid, little –” Hyde stepped in, unbuckling it for her before he got out of the car and walked around to the driver’s side.</p><p>“You good?” His hand was on her arm as he helped her out the car, stabilising her for a moment as she got herself under control again.</p><p>“I’m good. Thanks,” she let out a shaky breath before she walked over towards the passenger seat, allowing Hyde to help her with her belt. She really needed a drink.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Thankfully the rest of the drive went by without much issues. He knew that she was meeting up with Donna later, but with what just had happened he couldn’t just let her go.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll get you a soda.” He said as they entered the basement, Jackie sitting down on the couch.</p><p>“Thank you, Hyde –” she smiled up at him as he quickly walked up the stairs.</p><p>To his glee, the Foreman’s were home already. As he entered the kitchen he saw Mrs. Foreman working on dinner and Red seated at the kitchen table, a newspaper in his hands.</p><p>“Steven, how was your day?” Mrs. Foreman asked as he entered her sight.</p><p>“Surprisingly interesting,” he said honestly, walking over towards the fridge and grabbing two soda’s. “How was Aunt Pearl?”</p><p>Both Mrs. Foreman and Red looked at each other before she answered him.</p><p>“Surprisingly interesting as well.” She let out her nervous laugh and Hyde raised his brow as he opened up the soda’s.</p><p>“Red, that reminds me. Do you have any plans yet for tomorrow?” He asked, as if it only just crossed his mind and it wasn’t partially why he had come up.</p><p>“What do you need?” Red asked, looking at him over his paper.</p><p>“I was thinking of giving the Vista Cruiser a maintenance. It’s been a while. Was hoping you’d be able to help me out.” He finally faced Red as he asked, smiling when he saw the man shrug.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>As Hyde walked out of the room he grinned to himself as he heard Red comment about it to Mrs. Foreman.</p><p>“See, Kitty, they’re not all dumbasses!”</p><p>He made his way downstairs, spotting Jackie standing in between the table and the couch, with Fez and Kelso in front of her.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked, handing Jackie her soda as he took his seat on the chair. He could tell she was relieved that he showed up and he wondered what dumb and dumber had done this time.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing at all.” She stated, accepting the soda with a small smile. “Thank you Hyde, for tonight. It was very special.” She leaned forward and he made some room so she could grab her jacket that had been hanging on his chair. The small kiss on his cheek, near the corner of his mouth pleasantly surprised him and he couldn’t keep a grin from his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that she left the basement.</p><p>Hyde watched her leave and only brought his attention back to his two friends as Kelso let out an outrageous scream.</p><p>“Isn’t she nice?” He grinned, only partially being sarcastic as he kicked his shoe up on the table and made himself comfortable on the chair. “Hey fellas, you like my new boots?”  </p><p>With a big grin he took a gulp of his soda as Kelso and Fez looked at him in shock. Ah, pleasure could be found in the little things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Show you the way to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewrite of 'Jackie moves on'</p><p>So, I know that in ‘Jackie moves on’ Eric and Red leave for work the day that Fez asks Jackie out. Just for my own continuity it made more sense for Fez talking about asking Jackie out would happen the day before Red and Eric leave for work.  </p><p>Enjoy the read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t in the best mood as he walked into the garage. Dumb and Dumber were on a role again. It might be a cultural difference, but the fact that Fez actually planned on preying on Jackie when she was all vulnerable like this, pissed him off. It was even worse that Kelso full-heartedly supported it and that no matter what him and Donna said he didn’t change it mind. Good thing he agreed on hanging out with her today.</p><p>Red was already in the garage, hood of the car up.</p><p>“Morning, Red,” he greeted, opening the toolbox and getting all the materials ready for today.</p><p>“Good morning,” Jackie was right on time.</p><p>If Red were surprised by her dropping by, he didn’t show it. Hyde, however, couldn’t help but pull up a brow as he noticed what she was wearing.</p><p>“Is that what you’re gonna wear while getting under the car?” He nodded at her light top and preppy jeans. Honestly, she’d never get the grease stains out of them.</p><p>“I was hoping you could lend me something,” she admitted, biting her bottom lip. “I didn’t find anything that was suitable for working on a car.” She admitted, rubbing her hands together anxiously.</p><p>With an eyeroll he let out a sigh.</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll get you something.” The fact he was actually getting Jackie something to wear of his, was ridiculous. But it did seem to be the only right thing to do. And if she really were in such a bad shape as Donna had claimed she was, it was a real miracle she even showed up. He decided to keep an eye on her today, just in case. And he probably should warn her for Fez’s plan.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to grab a clean shirt from his drawer – his yellow John Lennon shirt would be just fine with the grease – and get his ass back upstairs to the garage. As he expected, Jackie had started to help out already, flashlight pointed at whatever it was Red was working on, he really couldn’t tell from where he was standing.</p><p>“Here you go,” he walked over towards where Jackie was standing and switched the flashlight out for the shirt. “Let’s trade.”</p><p>“Thank you, Steven.”</p><p>He froze in his spot for a moment as she put on the shirt. No one called him Steven but Red and Mrs. Foreman. It must’ve been an honest mistake on her side, maybe because of something Red had said to her earlier. Either way, he realised he didn’t immediately mind it coming from her.</p><p>“Why don’t you get started on the U- joint, Jackie?” Red suggested, handing her an appropriate tool and safety goggles. “You did a great job on that last time.”</p><p>“You got it, Mr. Forman!” Jackie exclaimed, pleased with the compliment. Hyde’s shirt was too big on her, almost as if she was wearing a baggy dress, but it did cover her up properly as she disappeared under the car.</p><p>“And you can change the oil, Steven. I’ll do the light.” Red stated, switching place with Hyde who got to work.</p><p>They worked in silence at first, the only sound being the radio that played in the background. It wasn’t until Fez and Kelso left the basement – about half an hour after Jackie and Hyde had started working on the Vista Cruiser – that Hyde remembered their little plan to take advantage of Jackie.</p><p>“Jackie,” he had waited for those two idiots to get out of sight before he caught her attention.</p><p>“Yeah?” She was still under the car, but judging by the tone of her voice she was listening.</p><p>“You should probably know that Fez is going to ask you out.” He grudgingly said. He didn’t like snitching on his friends, but this was a bridge too far, even for him.</p><p>“What do you mean, he’s going to ask me out?” Her head popped up from under the car, oil smeared all over her confused face.</p><p>“I overheard him and Kelso talk in the basement. Apparently you being vulnerable is the perfect window for him to ask you out. Kelso gave him his approval.” He brought his attention back to the oil pump he was working on. Seeing realisation hit her was hard.</p><p>“He wants to take advantage of me?” Her voice was shrill, anger clear.</p><p>“If that foreign kid is giving you any trouble, I’ll gladly put my foot up his ass.” Red piped in, looking down at the girl, his face showing clear disdain.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Foreman,” Jackie replied, “but I’m gonna try and teach them a lesson myself first.”</p><p>“What are you planning on doing?” Hyde couldn’t stop himself from asking. She sounded so certain of herself, as if she had made her mind up about what to do with the whole situation.</p><p>“I’m gonna take Fez up on his offer,”</p><p>“What –?!” Both Hyde and Red gave her an incredulous look. He must’ve misheard her. Why would she accept his offer? Had he judged her wrong, was she not as strong as he initially though?</p><p>“I’m gonna take him up on his offer, and be the worst date ever. Most expensive restaurant, lots of food and obviously four servings.” She gave him a wicked grin. “Don’t worry Steven, I’m gonna be the one doing the playing. I’ll teach him that preying on vulnerable girls won’t do him any good.”</p><p>“I got to say – I’m impressed.” He admitted, giving her a grin of himself.</p><p>“Just make sure that dumbass drops you off here, Jackie.” Red said, face stoic. “I want to have the option to put my foot up his ass if he even so close as tiptoes outside of the line. I’m sure Steven can drop you off at home.”</p><p>“Uhm – yeah, sure.” He said, surprised Red dragged him into this. But if he were honest, he would feel better too if he were the one dropping her off home safely, and not a horny kid like Fez.</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll make sure he does just that.” She smiled up at the two of them, before disappearing once more under the car. There was still some tinkering to do.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>It had taken Fez up until the next day to set up a date with her. She had been insulted that he had made her wait that long – even though he didn’t realise she knew it – and the waiting had made it impossible to focus on her Nancy Drew book. She really wanted to find out what happened to Bess, so the whole Fez debacle was just really inconvenient.</p><p>And then, when he finally did bother to call, it hadn’t made any sense. After she taught him this lesson, she really had to show him how to get a girl. Although, who knows, maybe some girls were into his awkward, foreign mess. She couldn’t help herself but play with him a little at the end of the call though, he really needed to learn to introduce himself first.</p><p>And that’s how they had ended up here. Even though it felt totally wrong to not dress up properly, she decided Fez wasn’t worth the light of day for the effort she usually put in. That’s why she had decided on a black turtleneck sweater she had stolen from her mother, with a grey shirt over it, all to top it off with another black cardigan she had stolen from her mom.</p><p>Fez, who didn’t have a license, had his host-mother drop them off at the restaurant.</p><p>“Hey Jackie,” Fez greeted her happily, offering her his arm as he came to greet her at the door.</p><p>Putting on an uninterested face, she ignored his arm, walking over towards the car and taking place in the backseat, Mrs. Erdman a kind smile, before continuing her uninterested attitude and staring out of the window. As the streets flew by as Fez told her all about the restaurant he was taking her to: Le bistro de Venge Ance. It was a very expensive restaurant down town. Jackie hadn’t been there yet, but she knew her father took her mother there when they had another one of their marriage quarrels. It was often meant to buy her love again after her mother spotted him with another secretary or after her father accused her mother of sleeping with the pool boy again. Last time the pool boy had barely been five years older than Jackie.</p><p>“We’re here,” Mrs. Erdman had parked the car on the curb in front of the restaurant. “I’ll pick you young folks up in three hours.</p><p>Jackie thanked her, before getting out of the car. As she stood in front of the expensive restaurant, noticing all the dressed up people go inside, she bit her bottom lip. Insecurities were finally seeping in as she realised that it wasn’t only Fez who had to see her like this, but also the other occupants of the restaurant. Was it really worth it?</p><p>“Come on Jackie,” Fez took her by the arm and pulled her inside with him. “I’m spending a lot of money on this very expensive restaurant for you.”</p><p>She followed him inside, allowing him to take the lead in the restaurant. She let her tongue run over her teeth as she watched him do that, the host giving him an odd look before he lead them to their table. She immediately busied herself with the menu, nodding from time to time as to give Fez the feeling she was listening. It was a little trick she had learned from her mother during few dinners they had together. Jackie always ended up chatting the whole dinner full since Pam never really said anything.</p><p>“Monsieur, Madame, did you make a decision on what you want to order yet?”</p><p>“Yes, we’d like the Poulet avec du veste de pomme de terre," Fez ordered for the two of them and Jackie gave him a small glare, realising what he had done. Of this whole expensive restaurant he had taken her too, he had picked the cheapest thing of the menu. There went her chance to hurt him in the wallet. Good thing there were other ways to get back at him.</p><p>“Ah, a fine choice.” The waiter complimented them, writing down their order. “And what would you like to drink with that?”       </p><p>“Two waters please,” Fez interjected again before Jackie could bring in anything.  </p><p>She hated it when stuff like this happened. Sure, she deserved the best of the best. But why fake that you can come to an expensive restaurant like this, only to cheap out? Was that really all she was worth? She would die for some authenticity. Why couldn’t Fez and Michael be more like Steven? At least he didn’t hide what he stood for. She honestly couldn’t wait to go back to the Foreman’s, and as she went back to nodding along to what Fez was saying, she wondered what Steven was doing at home.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>The fire was on as Hyde stirred the beans, keeping a close eye on the hotdogs that he was heating up as well. He wasn’t certain where Foreman had been of to – probably Donna if he had to guess – but with him unaccounted for and Red and Mrs. Foreman off for dinner, he was left alone with Laurie. The latter was currently seated on a kitchen chair, magazine in her hands, as she sat kicked back, her feet resting on a second chair. The memory of last time he had forced Laurie to help him out with the cooking still clear in his memory, he didn’t even bother today. He preferred not to end up with food poisoning.</p><p>“Can you at least set the table, man?” He grumbled, sending a glare in her direction.</p><p>“Can’t do, just did my nails.” Her reply came, not even bothering to look up from her magazine.</p><p>“Whatever man,” he grumbled, grabbing himself a plate and a glass of apple juice. If she wasn’t going to set the table she could eat the food from the floor for all he cared.   </p><p>Some hotdogs and beans later, he grabbed bread to go with the meal and took his seat.</p><p>“Where’s my food?” Laurie sounded annoyed, but he decided to ignore her. He had noticed that the best  way to get rid of loud and obnoxious girls like her was to just ignore them. Talking about loud and obnoxious girls, his eyes shifted towards the clock on the wall. He wondered how Jackie’s date with Fez was going. The kid had been so excited that he finally got a chance with her, that he almost felt sorry for him since he knew what Jackie had in store for him. Sometimes she really did live up to the name Foreman had given her.  </p><p>“Ugh, fine!” Laurie pulled him out of his thoughts as she got up with a frustrated groan.</p><p>He grinned to himself, taking another bite of his meal. It wasn’t Mrs. Foreman’s level of cooking, but hey, it was decent enough. By the time Laurie sat back down, he was halfway done. She herself dug straight in as well, and for a moment they were eating in silence. He still didn’t get what Kelso found so appealing about the girl.</p><p>“Boy Laurie, you really like that hotdog!” He snorted, taking a sip of his apple juice. “You didn’t even chew it.”</p><p>He got up from his chair, a lazy smile playing around his lips as he walked over towards the sink to rinse of his plate. Knowing Laurie, she needed a moment to come up with a good burn of herself. Not planning on missing out on some good fun, he leaned against the countertop, anticipating her snarky remark.</p><p>“Oh, hey Hyde, Father’s Day is coming up. Shouldn’t you practice saying ‘hi, are you my daddy’?”</p><p>Nice, a classic abandoned dad joke, she wasn’t disappointing him so far.</p><p>“Oh, by the way Laurie, the surgeon-general called, he wants you to stop hoarding all the penicillin.” He could tell he was getting under her skin, since her dinner was forgotten and she got up from her chair, ready to step in his face.</p><p> “You know, when you’re in prison, your bad table manners will probably just be a turn on for some guy named Tank.” A smug smile on her face, she taunted him to come up with something better. A challenge he of course couldn’t turn down.</p><p>“Oh, maybe when you’re there for a conjugal visit you can ask him to take it easy on me.” And that is how you deliver a burn. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, brow raised as he waited for her reply. No better way to keep your mind of a certain loud girl than to burn another one.</p><p>“Oh yeah, well … NICE HAIR!”</p><p>“Oh Laurie, are you all out of put-downs?” He mocked the girl. That was such a lame comeback. He’d expected better of her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m guessing I’m having an off-day. Even Eric burned me!”</p><p>“Eric burned you?!” He shook his head, letting out a sigh. “You are totally lame.”</p><p>“I know, isn’t that pathetic? Eric!”</p><p>Hyde’s attention was caught by the subject of their conversation just walking in. he must’ve caught the last part of their conversation, since he had that pathetic look on his face that always reminded Hyde of a hurt dog.</p><p>“What about me?” Foreman looked between Hyde and Laurie, hoping for an answer.</p><p>“Speaking of the spinly-armed devil –” Laurie’s attention was now fully on her brother as she put a hand on her hip. Hyde suspected she wanted to make up her loss against him by totally embarrassing Eric. He could get into that.</p><p>“What’s so pathetic?” Poor, insecure Foreman. It made it so easy to mess with him if he did stuff like that. He was probably the easiest person to get under their skin.</p><p>“Nothing,” Laurie said, an evil grin playing around her lips. “At least nothing we can share with you Gomer.”</p><p>“Oh yeah well,” Forman mirrored Laurie, both his hands on his hips as he tried to come up with a reply. “NICE HAIR!”</p><p>Hyde couldn’t help himself and started laughing. The Forman’s were top notch today with their burns. Wow, really no need to up their game.</p><p>“What?!” Forman’s whiney voice sounded through the kitchen, mixing in with the laughter of Hyde and Laurie.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Thankfully the dinner was finally over. Together with Fez, Jackie was stood outside the restaurant, waiting for Mrs. Erdman.</p><p>“So Fez, did the date live up to everything you’ve dream off?” Jackie raised a brow at the poor guy next to her. She really had been on her worst behaviour. If her parents had seen how she had been wolfing down her food, or how she had been acting they would’ve been ashamed. She bit her lip, wondering how Mr. Forman and Steven would react if she told them about the whole ordeal. It should come from her, because she wouldn’t be able to show her face anymore if they heard it from Fez first.</p><p>“I –” To Fez’s credit, he didn’t tell her it was the worst date ever.</p><p>“You know, next time when you ask a girl out, try to do it when she’s not vulnerable. Taking advantage of girls isn’t cool. You’re better than that.” She gave him a pointed glare.</p><p>“How did you? I mean – Fez would never. Aii!” Fez exclaimed, rubbing his arm where Jackie had punched him as he tried to sell her his really bad lie.</p><p>“I will always find out, Fez.” She threatened him. “Listen, you’re a really good friend Fez, when you’re not pulling stunts like this.”</p><p>“But Jackie, I was hoping that perhaps we could be more than friend?” He gave her a small pout.</p><p>He really didn’t know how to give up, did he?</p><p>“Listen Fez, hope springs eternal –” she paused a moment, deciding on how to continue. She could tell him to keep worshipping from afar, so he was available. You know, just in case. But that didn’t feel fair towards him nor herself. Steven had been right, she did deserve better than Michael. She sighed. “But I’m not ready for another relationship right now. I’ve decided to chose for the most important person in my life, me. I’m going to work on me first. I’m sure you’ll find yourself a lovely girl. And she might not be as cute as me, but she’ll make you happy.”</p><p>“You really think so?” She nodded. One day Fez would find a girl who was totally into all his weird antics. Who knows, maybe she could set him up with somebody. “That’s sweet of you to say. Should we kiss on it?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but nodded, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. However, lastminute, Fez turned his head so her lips touched his.</p><p>“Heh!” He said way to pleased. Jackie would’ve slapped him again but just at that moment, his host-mother showed up with the car.</p><p> “Hey kids, hope you had a good time.” Mrs. Erdman commented as Jackie got in the car.</p><p>“It was very interesting, Mrs Erdman.” She said, her eyes still squinted at Fez who replied with a big grin.</p><p>“Oh I had a great time!”</p><p>“Where did you live again, Jackie?” Mrs. Erdman asked after Fez had joined her in the car.</p><p>“Could you perhaps drop me off at the Forman’s?” She said instead, “Mr. Forman wanted to make sure I got home safe.”</p><p>“Oh, that is so nice of him.” The older lady said very pleased. “Fez, am I dropping you off there too?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Fez said pleased. Ugh, she wanted to smash his little smug face into the window, tricking her into kissing him!</p><p>Luckily for her, the trip to the Forman’s wasn’t too long. She filled her time with staring out of the window as she watched the familiar streets flash by, zoning out Fez and Mrs. Erdman who were singing along to some Christian song. Even though she barely knew Mrs. Erdman, she seemed nice enough. Fez was lucky with a host-mother like her. There were more than enough people who wouldn’t have wanted a foreigner in their midst.</p><p>“Here we are,” the car was parked in the driveway, and Jackie noticed the Vista Cruiser was nowhere to be seen. Odd, Donna hadn’t told her she was going out with Eric.</p><p>“Thank you Mrs. Erdman.”</p><p>“Any time, dear!” The woman said, before turning her attention to Fez.</p><p>Jackie didn’t bother waiting for him, instead making her way towards the kitchen, hoping Mr. Forman and Steven would be there. She knew her chances of catching Steven were bigger if she’d go down to the basement, but so were her chances of catching Michael and if she were honest she wasn’t certain she felt up to that just yet.</p><p>She opened the glass door, spotting an empty kitchen.</p><p>“Hello?” She yelled out, uncertain. Had they forgotten about her? She was used to coming home to an empty house, but she hadn’t expected that to happen here. Mr. Forman seemed to care about her wellbeing a lot, he had even offered to put his foot up Fez’ ass if he did something wrong and Steven had seemed to care too. Although maybe that had just been in her head?</p><p>“I thought I heard someone.”</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief as she spotted him. They hadn’t forgotten about her after all.</p><p>“Where’s Mr. Forman?” She asked, watching Steven emerge from the living room.</p><p>“Oh, Red took Mrs. Forman out on a date.” Steven said, motioning for her to follow him outside to the porch.</p><p>“That is adorable!” Jackie exclaimed, containing herself from clapping in her hands.</p><p>Fez must’ve gone to the basement already. She didn’t see a sign of him or Mrs. Erdman anymore as they sat down outside.</p><p>“Talking about dates,” Steven raised an eyebrow as he looked at her over his sunglasses. Really, what was it with him and shades? It was dark outside, he really didn’t need them.  </p><p>“He had a terrible time, up until after I confronted him.” She said, hesitating to say more. Did she really wanna boast about how disgusting she had behaved. She sighed, if she didn’t do it, Fez would. “I made sure I was the most disgusting date ever. Yet he still tricked me into kissing him.” She shivered at the thought of it.</p><p>“He tricked you into kissing him?” His voice was even as he asked her that, but she could see his muscles tense up a bit. She hated that she couldn’t make out his eyes. It was a lot easier to read people when you could see their eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to give him a kiss on his cheek and he turned at the last moment.” She confessed, sighing slightly. Oh God, was this how Steven had felt when she tried to kiss him back in the car? Had she been like his Fez? She shivered again in disgust, only to feel a jacket being placed over her shoulders. She looked up, seeing Steven’s arms retreat as he had draped his jacket over her. He must’ve thought she was cold. Not that she was going to complain. As she slipped her arms into his sleeves, she noticed that she indeed had been cold.</p><p>“This mean I’ll have to punch him.” He had grumbled it, and for a moment she wondered if he had intended her to hear it.</p><p>“Why don’t we let Mr. Forman put a foot up his ass?” She offered instead. “I’m sure it’d be the light of his day.” She wouldn’t mind giving Mr. Forman something nice. With a son as disappointing as Eric and a daughter as slutty as Laurie he sure could use it.</p><p>“I can settle for that.” He mumbled, putting his foot over his knee as he let his eyes drift up towards the sky. “You want to wait for them to get back or shall I drive you home?”</p><p>“It’s not like anyone is waiting up for me back at my place.” She scoffed, diverting her eyes away from Steven and up to the sky, locking onto the full moon. “I still can’t believe they actually walked on the moon.”</p><p>“Oh please, NASA totally staged that to beat the Russians to it.” Steven scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>Of course, another conspiracy theory.</p><p>“Is there anything you do believe in?” She chided, rolling her eyes at him. Honestly, who had taken all his faith away?</p><p>“The cold hands of death.” He retorted, but she could tell there was a small smile playing around his lips.</p><p>“Aren’t you cheerful today.”</p><p>“When am I not?” He retorted, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment, before Jackie continued.</p><p>“You know, I was actually serious. Are there things you do believe in?” He stilled and for a moment she was scared he wasn’t gonna answer. “Forget it, you don’t –”</p><p>“It’s hard to believe in something, when all you’ve ever been told is lies.” He interrupted her. “But I do believe you deserve better than Kelso.”</p><p>He got up from his chair, walking over towards the driveway, his hands in his pockets. She had done it now, he was done with her. Why did she always have to push him so far? She just couldn’t help herself from prying.</p><p>“You coming or what? You can see Ursa Major from here.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up and she quickly got up to join him. Maybe she hadn’t ruined it after all.  </p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>By the time Red and Mrs. Forman arrived home again, Jackie had fallen asleep on the couch. Kelso and Fez had long left, and Forman had come upstairs to do some late-night homework or whatever. He had given them an odd look when he caught them watching tv, but he had shrugged as Jackie told him Red had asked her to drop by after her date. When Red asked you something, you listened. That had been an hour ago, and Jackie was asleep by now, a blanket carefully put over her by Hyde who had ended up as her unwilling pillow. By the time he had realised what had happened, Jackie had been asleep. Not wanting to disturb the silence – if he told himself often enough that was the reason he might actually believe it – he had decided not to wake her up.</p><p>“Why  is she not home yet?” Red wasn’t in a good mood. His harsh tone of voice and glaring eyes were solemnly focussed on Hyde who slightly flinched. Angry adults were never a good sign.</p><p>“She wanted to wait up for you,” he replied, looking at the sleeping girl. </p><p>“Jackie, wake up,” Red’s voice seemed to soften as he gently shook the girl awake. “Steven’s gonna get you home.”</p><p>“Oh, hey Mr. Forman. How was your date?” She mumbled sleepily, pulling Hyde’s jacket closer around herself as she got up from the couch.</p><p>Hyde picked up the blanket that had fallen on the ground and folded it up again, waiting for Jackie and Red to finish their talk.</p><p>“It was fine. We should do it more often.”</p><p>He wondered if Red intended on saying that. It wasn’t the first time he had noticed how people said things to Jackie without noticing just how much they were showing of themselves. He knew he had done it before. There was something about the young Burkhart girl that made you want to talk when she finally managed to shut the fuck up.</p><p>“You ready to go, Steven?” Her petite hand was resting on his arm and pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” He mumbled, accepting the keys from Red and walking outside, shaking of her hand from his arm in the process. What was it about gestures like that being so intimate at hours like this?</p><p>He sat down in the car, starting the engine. It was still warm, which was a good thing since it had cooled down quite a bit by now. Jackie got in with him and leaned her head against the window, obviously still sleepy. Their drive went by quietly, neither of them saying a word. Hyde never minded some peace and quiet, and the ride to Jackie’s place wasn’t any different from that. As he caught sight of her in the rear mirror, he could see her chest rise and fall slowly. She had fallen asleep again. A yawn escaped his lips as he brought his attention back to the road. Wouldn’t do him well to allow his mind to wander too far.</p><p>It still amazed him every time how big Jackie’s house actually was, he could spot it from the road even before he entered her driveway. Which was quite the accomplishment since the driveway went on for ages.</p><p>He parked the car in front of the door and his eyes drifted over towards Jackie again. She was still asleep, curled up in the jacket he had given her earlier. It amazed him how small she looked right now.</p><p>“Hey, Jackie man, we’re here.” He gently shook her arm, waking the girl up. The clock on the dashboard indicated it was almost midnight.</p><p>The girl let out a sleepy yawn as she unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door. A gush of wind entered the door and made both Jackie and Hyde shiver.</p><p>“Thanks for dropping me off,” she murmured, pulling his jacket closer around her frail body as she got out of the car.</p><p>“That’s alright.” He hesitated a moment, his eyes on the jacket. It was the only good jacket he owned. If he let her take it with him there was a chance he’d have to miss it. “Jackie, my jacket –”</p><p>Realisation struck as she looked down at the jacket that was wrapped all around her.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot I was wearing it.” Without wasting a moment she pulled it off and handed it back to him. “Thanks for tonight, Steven,” she placed a small kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around herself again. “It really made up for that terrible date.”</p><p>“Whatever doll,” he replied, awkwardly putting his hands back in his pockets. “It was nothing. Now get your ass inside before it freezes off.”</p><p>He didn’t have to say it twice, and with a small wave the girl took off towards the house. Hyde got back in the car, deciding to wait just a moment longer to make sure she got inside safely. Red would be pissed off if he didn’t. The headlights lit up her way towards the door and he could see her petite, shivering frail stick out against the dark oak wooden door. She seemed to be fiddling with the key to get inside, and for a moment Hyde thought he’d have to go over there to pick the lock for her. Just as he got ready to walk over towards her, he saw the door open. She didn’t waste a moment, quickly walking inside. She only paused for a moment to give him a small wave before she closed the door behind herself. Turning up the radio, Hyde backed out of where he was parked as he made his way back to the Forman’s.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>“You know,” Jackie said, a homemade chocolate cookie in her hand. Mrs. Forman had made a whole plate of them and had made sure that Donna and Jackie had taken some of them. “After I finished putting all my pictures of Michael in my special Michael-box, I realised I’m totally over him.”</p><p>Donna raised a brow at her, taking a bite of her own cookie.</p><p>“You liar!” She exclaimed, after having finished the bite of cookie she had in her mouth. At least Donna didn’t talk with her mouth full. She might be a lumberjack, but at least she had some manners. And a point.</p><p>“Okay, so maybe I’m not over him.” She gave her a small pout. “But I’m ready to be over him!”</p><p>“Are you?” Donna’s scepticism wasn’t new, but it didn’t made her feel better either. “Jackie, you have a box filled with his pictures. And you call it your special Michael-box.” Her fingers made quotation marks in the air.</p><p>“Well – at least I know I deserve better.” She huffed, putting her hands on her hip and giving Donna a small glare.</p><p>“Wow Jackie, I couldn’t agree more.” Donna said surprised, giving her a thoughtful look. “What made you change your outlook on that?” Curiosity seemed to take the overhand.</p><p>“Someone took the time to make sure I listened when he told me I deserved better than him.” She admitted.</p><p>Donna smiled, brow still raised as she looked at the girl next to her.</p><p>“Well, I’ll just have to make sure you won’t fall for Kelso’s tricks again then, won’t I.” She placed an arm around Jackie’s shoulder and grinned happily. “And who knows, maybe that person that made you listen can help you get over him.”</p><p>Jackie smiled, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“Who knows, he might. But I think I should really listen to him and work on me first.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Some day you should introduce me to this mystery man. He doesn’t sound like a total moron.” Donna grinned, getting up from the chair and pulling Jackie with her to the basement. Until then they had their morons to hang out with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enjoy yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewrite ‘Parents find out’</p><p>Wow, we’re already at chapter 3! This story is really flying by.<br/>I wasn’t certain if I was going to write this chapter at first, seeing I’m changing quite a bit from the original script. I couldn’t help myself however, so I really hope you guys enjoy it.<br/>Fair warning, I mention Suspiria in the movie and there might be some spoilers for that movie in this chapter. If you haven’t seen that movie yet, I’d highly recommend watching it. It is great.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spotted her from outside and couldn’t help but frown. Was she actually making a sandwich? With a last look towards Kelso, who was trying to contact the hot chicks they had caught over the radio the other night, he decided to go inside and score a sandwich himself. As he slid open the kitchen door he could hear how the girls replied and with a sigh he stepped inside. It was too late now, Jackie had spotted him already.</p><p>“Hey there,” she greeted him, putting some lettuce, cheese and pickles in between two slices of in mayonnaise covered bread.</p><p>“Why you being so – domestic?” He questioned, having to think of a proper way to describe what she was doing.</p><p>“I’m helping Mr. Forman,” Jackie said with a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p><p>Hyde sighed, if he were a decent guy he should probably ask her what was going on – after all, it didn’t take a genius to see she was upset. The whole thing with Kelso must really still be hitting her hard if she were like this.</p><p>“Any chance you can make me a sandwich too?” He said instead, leaning against the countertop, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Maybe he just wasn’t a decent guy.</p><p>He could tell Jackie was about to reply, but he’d never know what she was about to say since just that moment an excited Kelso and Fez ran into the kitchen.</p><p>“Man, we have a date with those hot chicks tonight!” Kelso exclaimed, having missed Jackie’s presence at all.</p><p>Hyde could slap the guy as he noticed how Jackie’s smile faltered completely.</p><p>“Whatever man, you two have fun.” He said, dismissing them without a second thought. Giving up a possible hook-up was entirely against his principles, but seeing Jackie like this had made him lose whatever need he had had for meeting up with complete strangers.</p><p>“WHa- Hyde?” Fez’ surprise was clear and Hyde didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know what kind of dumbfounded look he’d be having on his face.</p><p>“Red told me he needed me to cook tonight.” An excuse neither of em would go against. No one without a dead wish went against Red Forman.</p><p>“Oh Burn man!” Kelso yelled, only then realising the three of them weren’t alone. “Oh, hello Jackie.”</p><p>“Michael,” the brunette greeted him with a cold stare, working on a second sandwich. “Don’t you two have somewhere to be?”</p><p>“Yes! Kelso needs to help Fez figure out what to wear.” Fez pulled Kelso out of the kitchen and Hyde rolled his eyes. Total morons.</p><p>“Here you go,” Jackie handed him a sandwich just as Red joined them in the kitchen with a sour look on his face. “Here you go, Mr. Forman. I hope you don’t mind pickles.” She gave the man a small smile as he absentmindedly patted her back.</p><p>“Thank you, Jackie.” He grabbed the sandwich from the plate, walking towards the outside door. “I’m going to work on the car.”</p><p>Hyde frowned, wondering for a moment if that had been an invitation to join him. His eyes followed Red outside before shooting back to Jackie who was biting her bottom lip, her hands playing with the hem of her long sleeved shirt.  </p><p>“Here,” Hyde said, cutting his sandwich in half and handing her a part of it. “Eat up. We can go help Red afterwards.”</p><p>She accepted the sandwich, munching on it quietly. She was off. Why wasn’t she talking his ears off? Jackie could never shut up, not even when she was upset with someone. He had been subjected to her whining about Kelso more than once. But now she was awfully quiet.</p><p>“A penny for your thoughts,” he eventually said, her silence driving him crazy. What was it with the women in this house today?! First Mrs. Forman didn’t leave the bed and barely touched the bowl of soup he had brought up to her and now Jackie was off as well. He did not like it.</p><p>“I think I upset Mr. Forman.” Her quivering voice explained and Hyde realised that she was on the brink of crying.</p><p>“How would you have upset Red?” Confusion was clear as he awkwardly looked at the girl, preparing himself for the inevitable hug she was going to ask from him when the tears would start running down her cheeks.</p><p>Jackie put half his sandwich back down on the plate, and merely muttering his name she disappeared inside his already opened arms. He had gotten pretty good at reading the girl, and gently he patted her back, listening to the girl telling him how Red had dismissed her from Mrs. Forman’s room and said she should make him a sandwich instead.</p><p>So that’s what was going on. He sighed, thinking of a way to explain Red Forman to Jackie.</p><p>“He’s not upset with you, he’s upset with himself.” He eventually settled on. “He can’t help Mrs. Forman, and seeing other people trying makes him feel as if he’s not good enough for her, ya know?” Did that make any sense?</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jackie asked, looking up from his chest, her cheeks stained in tears.</p><p>“Yeah, of course doll.” He ensured her. “Come on, eat that sandwich and I’ll prove you. I’m sure Red can use some help with the car.”</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Steven had been right. Mr. Forman hadn’t minded the two of them helping him out at all. He had even given them some money to go and grab dinner at the Hub. Since Eric was occupied with Donna and her parents, Steven took the Vista Cruiser so they didn’t have to walk.</p><p>“Still can’t believe Donna didn’t go for a skirt.” Jackie scoffed, looking at the backseat where her friend had been caught doing it with Eric earlier.</p><p>“What?” Steven looked at her through the rear mirror, confused by her comment.</p><p>“Oh, you know. When you have sex in a car you go for a skirt. That way you’re presentable again in no time.” Jackie shrugged her shoulders. It was common knowledge really. Doing it in public you had to take proper precautions so you wouldn’t get caught.</p><p>“Speaking from experience?” He seemed amused, quirking his brow.</p><p>“It’s hot.” She shrugged, giving him a playful grin, ignoring the crimson that was creeping up to her cheeks. She didn’t feel like chickening out right now. After having worked on the car all afternoon, she was feeling bold.</p><p>“I bet it is,” Steven was quiet for a moment. She could see he was thinking something over, realised he was probably judging how far he could go before he continued. “Not as hot as fooling around at the movies.”</p><p>She raised a brow, locking eyes with him for a moment through the mirror, before he brought them back to the road.</p><p>“And why’s that?” She asked, curious to his reasoning.</p><p>“Chances of being caught are way bigger at the movies,” he shrugged. “You have to be quiet. You only get caught in a car when you have the tough luck of Forman.”</p><p>Jackie opened the window of the car, allowing the fresh air to cool down her heated cheeks, nodding thoughtfully.</p><p>“Doing it while you’re having dinner with others works too, if public is what you’re into.” She said thoughtfully. “Julie once told me a story of how she and her boyfriend got to doing the dirty over Thanksgiving dinner. She vouches until this day that it’s the hottest thing she’s ever done. Always wanted to try that.”</p><p>She was looking outside of the window, but she could still make out Steven’s reflection in the window. As he shifted a little bit in his chair, scraping his throat, she couldn’t help but be a tad proud of herself. Her words had obviously done something to him, because he sounded a lot hoarser than he usually did when he finally replied.  </p><p>“Yeah – that sure sounds like fun.”</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>How they had ended up at the movies was a mystery to Hyde, but after they had dinner at the Hub, the two of them had been strolling through town ending up at the movies. Even with his complaints, the girl had still managed to pull him into watching some stupid ballet movie, Suspiria. Why they had asked them for their ID’s was unclear to him, but after finally having gotten the clear from the ticket seller, the two of them had made their way inside the theatre, finding a spot in the back.</p><p>“Not a word about this to anyone,” Hyde huffed, giving Jackie a stern glare. “Or us hanging out is over.”</p><p>He’d rather be caught dead than that the boys would find out he had passed up on hooking up with some chicks to see a girly movie with Jackie of all people.</p><p>“Steve, you might be surprised by how much you like the movie. I think it’s right up your alley.” Jackie said, a small smile playing around her lips. He frowned, something told him she wasn’t actually insulting him. What was she on about?</p><p>The moment the opening credits started playing, Hyde’s brow raised and he looked over once again to the petite brunette seated next to him. Why did this sound more like a horror movie than some girly chick flick?</p><p>“Isn’t she gorgeous?” Jackie asked, clasping her hands in front of her mouth as Jessica Harper entered the screen.</p><p>Hyde had to agree as he watched the protagonist of the movie trying to stop a taxi with the thunder roaring and rain pouring down hard. He immediately realised that the cinematography really was up his ally. Not that he felt like admitting that to Jackie. Proving her right hadn’t been on his to do list for the day.</p><p>“This is a horror movie, isn’t it?” Hyde asked as the soundtrack started singing something that sounded a whole lot like ‘witch’.</p><p>“If you hadn’t started complaining the moment I mentioned ballet I would’ve told you.” Jackie said with a small smirk. “It’s an Italian horror movie. You liked Hitchcock, figured this might be up your alley too.”</p><p>“That’s cool,” he grumbled, bringing his attention back to the movie, ignoring Jackie’s knowing smirk.</p><p>The movie didn’t disappoint. The moment the bright red – same colour as Jackie’s sweater, the girl had felt the need to point out – came in view, he knew some shit was about to go down. With a mystery girl leaving just as the protagonist arrived that was assured.</p><p>Jackie jumped a little in her chair as a gust of wind blew a window open in the movie and with a chuckle, Hyde looked down at the girl.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” she huffed, trying to sound tough. But the moment the first kill of the movie happened – one that Hyde had to admit startled even him, who expects an arm coming through a window? – she couldn’t help herself but let out a yelp and hide her face in Hyde’s chest.</p><p>He didn’t really mind, putting an arm around her shoulder as he enjoyed the gruesome special effects and amazing soundtrack that was playing. After the now dead girl fell through the glass stained roof and got hung, he gently peeled Jackie’s face of his chest.</p><p>“You can look again,” he mused, not bothering to take his arm of her shoulders. With this happening so soon in the movie, he could only imagine how many more deaths were about to happen. She’d be hiding in his chest soon enough again. Sure, Jackie was a tough cookie, but even she wasn’t without any fear at all. Her hiding in his chest had to wait, however, since the protagonist first had to meet the girls at the academy.</p><p><em>‘I once read that names that begin with the letter S are the names of snakes,’ </em>one of the mean girls in the movie immediately made herself disliked by Hyde as he huffed at that comment.</p><p>“And here I was thinking it were names that started with ‘L’ that were the names of snakes.” Jackie scoffed, obviously referring to a certain girl who had slept with Kelso.</p><p>“Nah,” Hyde said softly, “those are skanks.”</p><p>He earned himself a chuckle for that and he grinned pleased. Jackie was happy, good.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>By the time the movie had ended, it was proper dark outside and Jackie shivered a little. She really should learn to bring a jacket along when she was out.</p><p>“Here,” Steven handed her his without question as they made their way to the car.</p><p>“So?” She asked curiously, burying herself in Steven’s jacket. It was still warm from when he had wore it, and as she linked arms with him, she soaked in his body heat some more. It honestly surprised her how he was never cold.</p><p>“The movie wasn’t terrible.” He said, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets.</p><p>“I knew you would love it!” She beamed, skipping happily down the street.</p><p>“Never said I loved it –” Steven tried to argue, but she knew better. He had loved the gore. And what boy didn’t enjoy an almost entire girl-cast?! Especially with someone as gorgeous as Jessica Harper. If only she looked like that. Michael would’ve never cheated on her then. “Am I dropping you off home?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jackie said, checking the time as they got in the car. It was ten pm. Her mother might be home. Or she might be out with the pool boy. Who even knew anymore. Usually her mother only got home after midnight. And on weekends she dared to not come back until the morning. It was nothing new. Whenever her dad was out for business, her mother was out for pleasure.</p><p>“You gonna be alright?” Steven sounded a bit worried, so she put on a confident smile.</p><p>“You scared to sleep alone?” She teased, giving him a playful poke in the side.</p><p>“Me, scared? Never!” He huffed, rolling his eyes. “More like you’re gonna need someone to protect you from the scary witches.” He teased back.</p><p>“You offering your services?” She chuckled, raising a brow.</p><p>“Hey, if you need it man,” he said, a smile playing around his lips. “The couch at the Forman’s isn’t that bad of a place to sleep.”</p><p>“Thanks for sleeping on the couch, Steven. I’ll keep your bed warm then.” Jackie beamed, proud of herself.</p><p>“Keep dreaming, Jackie.” He huffed, “Only time you’ll be sleeping in my bed is if I’m in it too.”</p><p>He froze for a moment, probably having realised what he just said. Jackie’s mouth had fallen open, did he actually just?</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, Steven.” Her reply eventually came, breaking the silence. “But I’m a big girl. I’ll be fine at home for now.” She hesitated for a moment before adding, “I’ll give you a call if I change my mind.”</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on the phone.” He replied, giving her a gentle smile before he pulled himself back into his shell.</p><p>Steven had these walls build up round him. At some point she was planning on carving an exit inside that wall and maybe even tearing it down. But before she did that, she still had some constructing to do with herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You haven't done nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewrite from ‘Holy Crap!’</p><p>It’s only a short chapter today, but I really wanted to give a bit of inside in certain character’s minds. Now, I’m gonna apologise up front since there isn’t actually a scene in here between Jackie and Hyde, but I tried to make up for it with the subtext. <br/>I also would like to add that even though Jackie has been hanging out with Hyde a lot now, her feelings for Michael aren’t just gonna disappear. But I’ll let her do the explanation of that herself in the chapter. <br/>I’ve also added a third POV. Donna will be making appearances from now on as well. I think Donna plays a big role in the acceptance of those two, she’s been friends with Hyde for so long and Jackie is basically her only girl-friend. I’m looking forward to see how she changes with Jackie and Hyde’s dynamic changing. <br/>Lemme know your thoughts! </p><p>Enjoy your read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think it’s stupid, you look like a hobo.”</p><p>The penetrating voice of Jackie made Hyde groan from his room. Animal Farm laid open in his lap as he hit the wall behind him, eyes closed, hoping if he’d hit the wall hard enough with his head he might knock himself out. This could only result in a shouting match. Gone would be his concentration, the temptation of burning Kelso taking away his enjoyment of the book. Donna had gifted it to him last year for his birthday and he hadn’t come round to reading it yet. However, after his night out with Jackie he had decided that maybe he should spend more time reading instead of hanging out with her. He had started saying crazy things while hanging out with her – and his thoughts betrayed him even more.</p><p>“Well you’re crazy.” And there was Kelso’s amazing retort.</p><p>“Well, you look like a hobo.” He groaned. Whenever Kelso and Jackie were near each other it seemed as if Jackie’s IQ dropped. That comeback had to be the lamest since Eric’s ‘nice hair’ one.</p><p>“Crazy!” Kelso yelled.</p><p>“Hobo!” Jackie’s shrill voice had risen even higher.</p><p>The shouting match he had predicted happened. Rolling his eyes he brought his attention back to the book on his lap. It worked for a moment, ignoring Fez’s entrance and the others all making fun of Kelso’s patchy beard. However, the next sentence leaving Jackie’s mouth made him look up in horror. It was scarier than Orwell’s accurate description of how power makes even pigs go crazy.</p><p>“Doesn’t Michael look hot with that beard.”  She had actually said it. Even after everything that Kelso had done to her, she still had to say it. He had expected so much more of her. Or well, maybe he had hoped more than anything – he refused to finish the sentence, instead focussing again on the conversation going on outside. “I mean, it’s all rough and forbidding.”</p><p>“I thought you said Kelso looked stupid?” Donna’s voice of reason reached him. His book, long forgotten, was put aside as he peaked his ears so he could hear the girls better. Sleeping in the basement meant he literally could hear everything when he was in his room. Often it was a burden, but right now it meant he could seize up the situation and assess if it was worth doing something about.</p><p>“Well, I can’t tell him I like it. I hate his guts.” At least not all reason had left Jackie’s head. There still was some hope. “But I hate him even more now that he’s so hot. That hot, bearded jerk.”</p><p>As Fez brought the attention to him, Hyde’s brain was doing overtime, marvelling what her comment meant. It wasn’t like him to care about anyone’s fate but his own. But these past few days hadn’t been terrible. Jackie wasn’t all too bad when she was tinkering on a car. And she even managed to keep up intelligent conversations at time. She wasn’t as much as a lost cause as he had anticipated her to be. But if she went back to Kelso – man. As he heard Mrs. Forman and Laurie enter the basement, he decided it was his moment to get out and get a nice frozen treat while he was at it. Maybe that was all he needed to bring his attention back to his book instead of with a certain, abrasive brunette.</p><p>He sighed as he heard Mrs. Forman’s despair. Laurie and Forman really didn’t realise what an angel they had as their mother. The least they could do was humour her and go to church.</p><p>“What about Hyde? I mean, he doesn’t have to go.” And leave him out of it. Laurie and her big mouth.</p><p>He sighed as he prepared his answer, walking over towards where they were standing next to the freezer.</p><p>“While I respect the Judeo-Christian ethic,” he opened the freezer, “as well as the Eastern philosophies and, of course, the teachings of Muhammad, I find that organised religions have corrupted those beliefs to justify countless atrocities throughout history. Were I to attend church, I’d be a hypocrite.” Frozen popsicle in his hand, he had reached the safety of his room once more, no longer in danger of being dragged down to church. Even though, by the looks of it, Mrs. Forman would be in need of some company. Forman and Laurie had gotten a touch of freedom and he doubted they’d be willing to give it up that easily. Not even for their own mother.</p><p>“Well, on that note I’m off.” Donna said, and Hyde walked back out of his room, a magazine in his hand. “I do actually have to go to church.”</p><p>“Mind if I join you?” Hyde said, walking over towards where the redhead was standing.</p><p>“To church?” He could tell every single eye in the room was aimed at him in disbelief. Hyde going to church after that little preach he had just given?</p><p>“No man, I’m getting a soda.” He scoffed. “Figured I’d take the backdoor with you.”</p><p>“Oh –” Donna still seemed not convinced but gave him a shrug of her shoulders, where as Forman had resolved to sitting back down on the couch, turning on the tv. Laurie was probably planning on waiting out her mother leaving before she’d go back upstairs and Jackie – well, she spend her time glaring at the blonde. Really, Donna was the only one really paying attention to his reasoning.</p><p>As they walked outside, Hyde waited for them to be at the top of the stairs to pop the question he had had in his mind and the real reason he had left the basement with her.</p><p>“Donna, man, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Soda my ass,” the ginger exclaimed. “I knew there was more behind it.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever man. Look, I overheard what Jackie was saying earlier. Would it be too much to ask to remind her of all the terrible things Kelso has done to her? You know, looking over her and making sure she won’t go back to him.” He put his hands in his pockets, kicking an invisible rock away. Donna was never gonna let him live this down and for a moment he wondered if it was worth it. He groaned, of course it was. He had seen Jackie in the aftermath of Kelso – if there was anything he could do to keep her from going that again, he would do it.</p><p>Donna raised her brow, taking him in with an inquisitive eye.</p><p>“Since when do you care about Jackie?” Her question was valid, but that didn’t mean he felt like answering it.</p><p>“I don’t. I just don’t want to have to deal with another crying mess once he breaks her heart again. Can you just take care of her?” He huffed, not looking at Donna anymore. It was a lie. He wasn’t sure when he had started caring about the girl. He knew it had been before they went to the movie. Hell, he even had cared about her already when she tricked him into going to the mall with her. Had things changed when he took her to prom?</p><p>“Yeah sure,” he could hear it in her voice that she still had many more questions to ask him. So before she could do that, he walked of towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Thanks man,” he gave her a quick nod of his head before disappearing around the corner.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>The funny thing about going to church was that it gave you way too much time to think. Especially without Eric there. Her parents were smug that Mrs. Forman had to show up alone, but Donna had to admit she felt sorry for the woman. Sure, Mrs. Forman could come on pretty strong at times, but she really just wanted the best for her family.</p><p>Talking about wanting the best for someone. What was up with Hyde? Yeah, he had been out to get Kelso caught when he was cheating on Jackie, but that obviously that had more to do with burning Kelso, right? She could get over that, but when he asked her to remind Jackie of everything Kelso had done to hurt her – it just felt too elaborate of a burn, even for him. However, the other possibility was even crazier. Could Hyde actually care for Jackie? He hated her guts! Always had hated them, and obviously always would. The only reason he put up with her running in his arms when she was a crying mess again was – well, she actually didn’t know why he put up with it. Nor did she understand why Jackie always ran to him. However, time after time she had done just that when Kelso upset her. Even when other people were available. Just last week both her and Eric had been there, ready to support her, yet she had chosen Hyde’s arms instead. Maybe it was because he had done that pathetic attempt to cheer her up back at her parents cabin? But that had ended terribly, so really, if that were it Jackie must just be a masochist.</p><p>On the other hand, Donna marvelled, Hyde did take Jackie to prom. A prom he had sworn he wouldn’t show up at. To this day it surprised her he had done that. You could say a lot about Hyde, but if he made up his mind about something, he stuck to it. But not that night.</p><p>And according to Eric, Hyde and Jackie had been out together last week? Hyde had even claimed Jackie was a lovely girl! It just didn’t make any sense.</p><p>She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought it over some more. Jackie had told her about this guy who had convinced her she deserved better than Kelso, and Hyde came to ask her if she could keep an eye out for Jackie. What if – honestly, it really sounded crazy – what if Hyde had told Jackie she deserved better? And Jackie had actually listened? She had been upset last week, and when Jackie was upset she always went to Hyde. According to Eric the two of them had gone out or something and she could tell that something had changed with Jackie. It was the only thing that made sense. Hyde had told Jackie she could do better than Kelso and that she should work on herself. If you ignored everything reasonable it was so logical! Hyde was great at giving advice.</p><p>But then again – it were Jackie and Hyde. She would have to do some inquiry with Jackie later to figure it all out.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>She was back at the Forman’s, again. She had hoped she could find Steven and tinker a bit on the Vista Cruiser or go to the Hub, but instead she had run into Donna. Her and Donna had gotten a lot closer lately, which was a blessing because she could use a good friend right now. Really, she could hit herself over the head with her little obsession over Michael and his stupid beard. With everything he had pulled, a new beard really wasn’t going to change his attitude towards her. That wasn’t realistic. But he did look really handsome. It made him more manly, a bit scruffy. And for some reason scruffy was attractive.</p><p>“Oh my God, here comes Michael.” She groaned, her stomach tightening up as she saw him in the kitchen. Just what she needed. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” She really was acting like an idiot. But how could she not?! Look at him! Maybe the beard really meant he was maturing?</p><p>“Jackie, he’s a dog that lied and cheated on you, remember?” Ah, good old Donna living up to her promise. She needed more of that to fuel her anger. Lust was a tricky thing, it shut off your brain. Was that correct? Steven had tried to explain to her  why Michael was such an idiot, and it had to do with how lust just send all the blood away from his brain. Since Michael didn’t have much up there to begin with –</p><p>“Good! Good! Keep saying stuff like that so that I don’t throw myself at him!” She encouraged Donna, really not planning on going down that road again. If her past week with Steven had taught her anything it was that there were guys out there who actually took the effort to make sure she was alright. And her and Steven weren’t even dating!  </p><p>“Told you I would.” Donna replied, turning towards the door where Michael just came out of. It was smart that she had asked her for help. Donna didn’t even give her a sarcastic comment, just her support.</p><p>“Oh, hey, excuse me.” Michael tried to pass them, head down like a beaten dog. If she could just keep quiet this would be over with soon.</p><p>“Hey Michael!” Damnit Jackie, why can’t you keep your big mouth shut, she berated herself.</p><p>“You submental two-timing dog.” Donna added, and Jackie frowned as she tried to understand just what kind of insult the redhead  had thrown his way. What was submental?</p><p>“Hey Jackie,” he looked so handsome, with his hands in his back pockets. So damn handsome.</p><p>“So where you off to?”</p><p>“You lying, cheating, dirtbag jerk.” Donna was on a role, that much was clear.</p><p>“Well, I’m just gonna go over to the hub, grow my beard, you know.” He said, rubbing his cheeks and accentuating the stubbles that were growing.</p><p>“Well, that’s neat.” Jackie could hit herself. She was sounding like that totally in love cheerleader again. That beard had to go!</p><p>“So, they allow scumwads in there who lie to their girlfriends and cheat on them and break their hearts?”</p><p>Jackie could hug the redhead, as anger slowly started to boil again in her stomach. That’s right, this scumbag had cheated on her and lied to her!</p><p>“Uh, I guess so, yeah.”</p><p>Oh, and Michael sounded so stupid. Did he not realise Donna was talking about him or did he just not care?! Ugh, he could take his stupid beard to the stupid hub all by himself. As he walked off, Jackie turned around and gave Donna that hug.</p><p>“I’m taking you out shopping, Donna. My treat! You really were a lifesaver there!”</p><p>“Wait Jackie, you really don’t,”</p><p>But the petite brunette didn’t even want to hear it. She pulled the redhead with her towards the mall. As long as Donna was there to remind her just how shitty Michael was, there was no chance that she’d be going back to him again. And if Donna weren’t enough – maybe Steven wouldn’t mind going to the hub tomorrow. Free food, how could he say no to that?</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>“Hey man,” Hyde greeted Kelso as he walked into the hub. “You still not getting rid of the beard?”</p><p>“Hey to you to,” Kelso huffed sour. “Can it, will ya. The beard is a real chick magnet!”</p><p>Hyde chuckled, raising a brow at the idiot in front of him. There was no way Kelso had caught onto Jackie being totally into him again. And he knew that, if Donna kept word, he’d never find out either. But sometimes, it didn’t hurt to play safe. Hyde had been brewing on a plan to get things back to normal.</p><p>“Really? I heard Laurie mention how unattractive you look. Apparently looking like a hobo isn’t really a turn on for her.”</p><p>He grinned, noticing the tell-tale signs of Kelso being manipulated.  </p><p>“She talked about me?” Then he paused for a moment. “But Jackie is loving the beard.”</p><p>“Jackie thinks you look like a hobo. Since when is hobo her type man?” Hyde snorted, giving him a pointed look.</p><p>“I suppose so, otherwise she’d gone for you,” did Kelso just burn him? “So Laurie talked about me?” He rubbed his cheeks, probably thinking over what Hyde had just told him. “Sorry man, I have to go shave my beard. See ya later.”</p><p>He was so easy man. So damn easy.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A change is gonna come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewrite of ‘Red fired up’</p><p>Another episode where there wasn’t really any Jackie and Hyde action. I’ve slightly alternated the original story of the episode and added a character who is full of potential and deserves more than one episode in season 1. I’m not entirely sure yet what I have in store for him, but we’ll see. At least a bigger role. </p><p>Enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could hear her heels clack on the ground as she made her way downstairs. She really hoped Donna was there, cause even though the redhead was about as stylish as a lumberjack on a beauty pageant, she was a way better conversationalist than her fellow cheerleaders, except maybe Julie. Honestly, if she had to hear one more person talk about a broken nail she’d actually scream! No, she decided she wanted to go out to the record store and Donna was just the right person for that – maybe she could get Steven to join them as well?</p><p>As she opened the door to the basement, the first thing she spotted was Michael standing in her face.</p><p>“Hey Jackie,” he said cheerfully. Just as if he had forgotten all about how he cheated and lied to her. Hands on her hips she went in for a snarky reply.</p><p>“Michael, why don’t you save the sweet stuff for the next idiot who’s dumb enough to date you?” Did she just burn herself? Maybe she did. Either way, she’d be an idiot to ever go back to Michael. She had been an idiot to believe he’d never cheat on her again after the whole Pam Macey affair. So even if she was burning herself, she deserved it.</p><p>With a dismissive wave of her hand she passed by Michael, only to get Fez standing up in her face, sucking on a lollipop. That kid and his sweets, honestly!</p><p>“You know, Jackie,” he said, pausing for a moment as he seemed to be swallowing. The fact this kid actually had had the nerve to put his hand up in her face as he had forced her to stop in her track. Crossing her arms in front of her body she raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. “if you’re in the market for a new lover,”</p><p>“You’ll be the last one I come to.” She broke off his offer and turned her attention to Steven, the only one who hadn’t bothered getting up in her face. He was busying himself with a view master and barely payed any attention to the whole ordeal. However, as she gave Fez that burn, he grinned up.</p><p>“Burn man!” He said amused, putting the toy down for a moment.</p><p>“Where’s Donna?” She asked him, pleased that her burn had gotten his approval.</p><p>“She’s upstairs with Forman,” Hyde replied, bringing his attention back to the view master. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the stairs. She’d drop by the record store with him some other time then. If Michael and Fez were around when she asked they might get the idea they were invited too. Okay, she wouldn’t mind Fez that much. Besides his constant failed attempts to flirt with her he wasn’t too bad to hang out with. It was just Michael she didn’t feel like spending too much time with yet. Whenever she saw him it was just a constant reminder of her not being good enough for him. Correction, her eyes drifted towards Steven for a moment, him not being good enough for her. Michael didn’t seem to get the message that they were over, however, following her towards the stairs as she made her way upstairs.</p><p>“And don’t follow me, Michael!” She grumbled annoyed, “we’ve broken up. And I mean it!”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t!” His pathetic reply came. She rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen, spotting Donna who was kissing Eric goodbye. The two of them were so – domestic. For a moment she wondered if she’d ever find someone to be domestic with. It would be nice to kiss her boyfriend off to work.</p><p>She sighed softly and waited for Donna and Eric to finish up already.</p><p>“Hey Jackie,” Mr. Forman had spotted her standing in the doorway as he made his way into the kitchen from the living room. It seemed like he had grabbed a coat, since there was a jacket resting over his arm. “Steven is in the basement, but so is that sorry excuse of an ex of yours and that creepy foreign kid.</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Forman,” she said with a big smile. She was still really grateful that he had actually had a stern talking with Fez about kissing girls when they didn’t want to. Now, when Mr. Forman was around, Fez didn’t even dare to look at her. “But I’m actually waiting for Donna.”</p><p>Eric and Donna seemed to finally notice her, and the latter gave her a smile. A nod was all she got from Eric before Red pulled him outside with her, complaining about them being late.</p><p>“Hey Jackie,” the redhead greeted her, “what’s up?”</p><p>“We’re going to the record store.” She said, grinning up at Donna.</p><p>“Oh, are we?” Donna raised a brow at her – one she really needed to epilate if you asked Jackie – before shrugging her shoulders. “You know what, sounds good to me. We asking Hyde too?”</p><p>The comment was innocent enough, but the little smile playing round Donna’s lips told her something else. Jackie squeezed her eyes as she took in her friend, trying to figure out what she was up too.</p><p>“Michael and Fez are downstairs with him. If we ask him to join, they might wanna come too. And I’m not planning on spending my afternoon with Michael.” She settled on as a reply.</p><p>“Sounds fair to me.” Donna said with an amused shrug. “Some other time then.”</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>It had been interesting to see how Jackie reacted to her idea of asking Hyde out with them. Donna looked at the small brunette next to her as she rummaged through the records, looking for the newest Abba one. She had surprised her with her reasoning. If Donna were honest, she had expected Jackie to say something like ‘Ew, no!’ but instead she had come up with a proper explanation as to why it was impossible for them to ask Hyde to join them.</p><p>“What is it, Donna? You’ve been staring at for over five minutes now. I know I’m gorgeous but I really expected you to be paying attention to the records instead of me.” Jackie grumbled, looking up from what she was doing so she could give her a pointed look.  </p><p>“It’s nothing. I’m just proud of how you’re dealing with the whole Kelso situation.” She replied. It wasn’t actually why she had been staring at her, but it was true. She was proud of Jackie. She kind of had expected the girl to run back into Kelso’s arms, especially after the whole beard thing, but she had stayed strong. Although Donna figured that Hyde tricking Kelso into shaving off his beard had something to do with that as well. Oh yeah, she knew who was responsible for that too.</p><p>“Oh, well thank you Donna. This whole working on myself thing might actually be a good thing.” Jackie said pleased.</p><p>“About that –” Donna recognised an opportunity when she saw one, “who was that mystery guy that told you to work on yourself again?”</p><p>“Oh, Steven told me that after we went out to the mall,” Jackie said with a shrug, her attention being caught by something – or rather someone – entirely different, leaving Donna with her questions. “Oh, hey Buddy!”</p><p>Buddy Morgan had entered the record shop and seemed to be startled for a moment before he smiled at Jackie and Donna. Donna couldn’t recall when the last time was she had seen him around. She knew all about him trying to come onto Eric, her boyfriend had owned up to that. She had talked things over with Jackie – who had seemed quite amused by the whole situation – who had given her the advice to confront Buddy about it. She had done just that, and after denying for a while that he was gay, he ended up apologising.  </p><p>“Oh, hey girls,” he walked over towards them, smiling a tad awkwardly. “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>“How have you been, Buddy?” Jackie asked, returning the smile. “Haven’t seen you since the Christmas party at your parents’.”</p><p>“You know, haven’t really been up to much.” He murmured, shuffling a bit on his spot as he put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“You know, Jackie and I were planning on going to the Hub after this, you wanna join?” Donna wasn’t certain why she invited Buddy along. She guessed she felt a tad sorry for the boy. Even though he was one of the most popular guys at school, it often seemed as if he didn’t have any real friends. Jackie had told her about how his parents were really Christian and always tried to set him up with girls, even having tried to make him date her. That’s how she and Buddy had become friends in the first place.</p><p>“Uhm –” his eyes shifted between Donna and Jackie before he nodded. “Yeah sure, sounds good. Just let me look for the new John Williams record and I’m down.”</p><p>“Take your time, Buddy.” Jackie said pleased, “We only just got here and Donna hasn’t even touched a record yet. We have time.”</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>As he entered the Hub, Hyde frowned at the sight which caught his eye. Jackie and Donna were seated at one of the tables, accompanied by a guy he didn’t recognise. It took him a moment to realise who the mystery guy was, his confusion turning into surprise. Buddy Morgan. He hadn’t expected to see that face ever again. After the whole Forman debacle – yeah, Forman had needed someone to reassure him he wasn’t gay – he figured Buddy would be disappearing from their view. After all, being rejected was never cool. And being rejected by Forman was kind of embarrassing.</p><p>“Hey man,” he greeted the group as he sat down on the one free chair at their table which happened to be next to Jackie.</p><p>“Hey Hyde,” Donna looked up from her burger and gave him a small nod.</p><p>“Steven, don’t you need something to eat?” Jackie asked at almost the same time as Donna greeted him. She had a pack of fries in front of her and a burger. All accompanied by a milkshake. For such a little girl, Jackie did have a good appetite.</p><p>“No need to worry your pretty head, doll, just wanted to claim a chair first.” He grinned at the brunette, noticing how Buddy had paled a bit when he had sat down. “Had to check out your company now, didn’t I?” His eyes rested on Buddy for a moment. “Been a while, man.” He said as he got back up, leaving his jacket over the chair.</p><p>If you asked him, there was nothing wrong with being gay. In the end, hatred against gays was just society being against anything that wasn’t according to organised religion, which was stupid and corrupted. Not to mention also very hypocritical since those same people were the ones going after black people and foreigners. Hyde wasn’t a religious man, but he knew for a fact that prosecuting people was strictly against the bible, since that book was supposed to preach love for your brothers and all that shit. For all he cared, Buddy could sleep with all the guys in town as long as they didn’t mind.</p><p>By the time he got back, the rich kid seemed to have gotten some colour back in his face.</p><p>“So, what do we owe this pleasure to?” He inquired, curious as to how this guy had ended up at the table with Donna and Jackie.</p><p>“We came across him in the record store and Donna invited him for lunch.” Jackie said, cocking her head as she noticed Hyde had only bought the one burger. It was all his wallet allowed him to buy right now, and he raised his brow at her, challenging Jackie to say something about it. “You want the rest of my fries, I’m full.”</p><p>As Jackie shoved her package towards him, Hyde couldn’t help but admire her sneakiness. Instead of commenting on his lack of food she had fixed the issue she spotted by giving him the rest of her food. He wasn’t one for pity, but he had to admit he was hungry, and grudgingly he accepted the fries.</p><p>“You guys went to the record store?” Damn, he had wanted to check out the price of the new Led Zeppelin record.</p><p>“Yeah, Jackie just had to get that newest Abba record.” Donna’s amused voice piped in.</p><p>“What did you get?” Buddy had been awfully quiet this whole time, so Hyde decided to at least try and get him involved. Who knows, if Jackie got a proper gay friend she could go cry on his shoulder. He paused in his track of thoughts, realising that the idea of Jackie crying out with someone else might not be as pleasant as he expected it to be.</p><p>“Just the new John Williams record.” Buddy replied, grabbing the record from the bag on the ground next to his chair and showing it off.</p><p>“Forman would be jealous,” Hyde commented, recognising the composer for who he was.</p><p>“How’s Eric doing anyway?” As Buddy asked it his eyes shot nervously into Donna’s reaction.</p><p>The redhead in turn seemed to be seizing up the boy next to her, probably deciding on if she had to punch him or not. When she settled on a reply instead of punching him, Hyde lost interest in them and brought his attention back to his food. After all, he had come here to eat, not to busy himself with talks about Forman. As he ate his burger, his eyes drifted to the girl seated next to him.</p><p>“An Abba record, really?” He grumbled, shaking his head at her. “Couldn’t go for something classy, like Zeppelin?”</p><p>“Unlike you, I have taste.” Jackie countered smoothly. She gave him a small smirk as she said that, her nails tapping the table.</p><p>“Have you ever listened to Zeppelin?” He gave her a small glare. Insulting Zeppelin went a bridge too far.</p><p>“Not that I know of, no.” She said, a thoughtful look appearing on her face.   </p><p>“I’m gonna educate you on proper music.” He got up from his chair, grabbing his jacket, forgetting all about his food. “Come on, I have a record of them in the basement. It’s time you hear some real music.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question and with a mere shrug Jackie got up from her chair.</p><p>“Great, then once you fail I can play my Abba track.”</p><p>“Guys?” Donna’s yelp was ignored, or maybe not even heard as both Jackie and Hyde left the Hub, forgetting about their redheaded friend and their newest companion. That was something they’d be hearing later.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually forgot I was there!” Donna grumbled as her and Jackie were seated outside of the Forman’s.</p><p>Jackie had to admit she probably deserved it a little bit. She had, after all, left Donna behind with Buddy. It wasn’t so much that she had forgotten about them two being there, it was just that she had figured they’d follow them.</p><p>“If you’d ask me, it is really just your fault for not following us back. How would we know you didn’t wanna stay behind?” She pointed out, giving Donna a questioning look.</p><p>“I –” Donna rolled her eyes at her, for some reason not in the mood to argue, which was odd. “Jackie, it’s great to see you so happy. And strong. And over Kelso.” She decided to say instead. What was going on? First she dropped an argument and now she was complimenting her? “You’re like a rock. You’re like a tiny little rock.”</p><p>Okay – definitely odd.</p><p>“Donna, are you trying to tell me bad news, or are you making fun of my butt?” If the redhead was making fun of her butt she’d throw a fit! It was perfect and no one could resist it. She smirked slightly as she thought back to the shoe-store. Maybe she should walk in front of him more often. Wait, no, bad Jackie! She really had to work on herself first before she’d get infatuated with another guy. Even if that other guy was Steven. Who was nothing like useless Michael. And who actually cared. Okay so, definitely working on herself first.</p><p>“No, your butt’s fine!”</p><p>Did she just say, “Fine?!” The nerve that girl had! It was obviously more than fine. She couldn’t help herself but huff in annoyance.</p><p>“Glorious, whatever. Look.” She threw her hands in the air, shaking her head in exasperation. Donna’s hand rested a moment on Jackie’s knee before she started talking again and Donna used it to wave around once more. She really talked with her hands didn’t she? Lucky she hadn’t cost anyone an eye yet. “Kelso’s,” she hesitated once more, “he’s dating Laurie.”</p><p>Jackie couldn’t help herself and let out a shocked and scandalised gasp. Of all people Michael had to date he had to go for the skank he used to cheat on her?!</p><p>Between gritted teeth she tried to keep her composure.</p><p>“I don’t care.” She didn’t dare to look at Donna, realising her eyes would give her away. Even though she never wanted to go back to Michael she still wasn’t over him.</p><p>“Oh, come on! How can you still have feelings for him?” Donna asked incredulously.</p><p>Was it worth explaining it to Donna? She chewed her bottom lip as she thought it over. Maybe part of working on herself was trying to formulate her thoughts more. Maybe if she told Donna how she felt, she could help her? Donna was older after all.</p><p>“Look, I really don’t wanna date him anymore. I deserve better, I know that now. But, how hard I wish for those feelings to go away, it doesn’t just happen. Michael was my first love, Donna.” She looked up at her, pleading with her eyes for the girl to understand. “Does first love ever really entirely disappear? Imagine you and Eric breaking up. Even if he cheated on you, would you just get over him?”</p><p>That seemed to catch Donna by surprise.</p><p>“Eric would never cheat on me.” She said, certain of her case.</p><p>“Of course he won’t. You’re too good for him. He’d be an idiot to ruin that.” Huh, was that what Steven had meant when he said she was too good for Michael? “But that wasn’t the point. I asked you if you’d just get over him.”</p><p>“No –” She said, after thinking the question over for a moment. “I probably wouldn’t.”</p><p>“On top of that I just hate that bitch for making him happy!” Jackie groaned. Michael did not deserve to be happy! He should be miserable like her, not moving on already. Why was she the only one who had to suffer? He had been the one to cheat on her! Where was the justice in that?</p><p>“Oh believe me. She will make him more miserable than you ever did.” She gave her a grin and patted her knee.</p><p>“Oh Donna. Thank you!” This time it was her turn to squeeze Donna’s knee. She really had won the jackpot with her as a friend. “I’m gonna pray to God that you’re right.”</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Man, it was times like this that Hyde really didn’t envy Kelso at all. The fact the moron had cheated on Jackie had been a big indication already. But now he had settled for skanky Laurie? Yeah, no thanks.</p><p>Hyde seized up Kelso from his seat in the basement as his friend was caught between Jackie – who was staring down Laurie – and his current ‘girlfriend’ who was giving Kelso’s former girl the stink eye. Seeing Kelso play messenger for the two of them was funny but Hyde had to admit to himself that he was enjoying Jackie’s shade even more.  </p><p>“No. No I don’t mind if you leave.”</p><p>Hell yeah! That was it. He could only see her back from where he was seated – her back and her pretty ass, which was distracting enough even with all the shade being thrown – but he could just imagine the glare Jackie was giving Laurie right now. Really, he still couldn’t believe Kelso did that to Eric. Like come on man, of all people he had to go for the one person Eric couldn’t loath! And bringing her to the basement? Not cool.</p><p>“Hey,” Kelso was thrown aside as angry Laurie came out, “this is my house!”</p><p>“So what? Eric wants me here. Don’t you Eric?”</p><p>As she turned around towards Forman Hyde finally caught a glimpse of the anger radiating of her eyes. Laurie really managed to creep under her skin, didn’t she. He pulled his eyes of Jackie and brought them to Forman. He better not screw this up. How Hyde saw it, Jackie was way better company than the skank.</p><p>“Why yes I do!”</p><p>And Forman didn’t disappoint. Hyde grinned pleased and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ready to see the rest of the scene unfold in front of him.</p><p>“You better watch your back.” Laurie threatened Jackie, hands on her hips as she glared at the petite brunette.</p><p>Hyde felt himself straighten his back a bit as he leaned forward, full attention on the two girls now. His arms were no longer crossed in front of his chest but instead his hands were resting on his knees. If needed he’d be up in no time.</p><p>“Really?” Jackie’s sweet voice, the one she saved for when she was about to deal out a particularly nasty burn, filled up the basement. “Cause you should stop spending so much time on yours.”</p><p>Kelso beat him to it as he yelled out the burn. Jackie didn’t disappoint. There was no way Laurie would have anything good as a comeback there. Jackie had spoken a truth and everyone in the room knew it. Donna was basically radiating in pride, Forman had his hands clasped in front of his mouth as he let out an appraising noise and Fez – well, he seemed to be in an inner battle of deciding to pay attention to Jackie or the television. In the end he didn’t have to choose. With Laurie and Kelso gone, he pulled Jackie down next to him after complimenting her on her burn. Hyde himself settled on giving her a big grin and a playful wink. She had done well. Not that he expected anything else from her.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I found that girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewrite of ‘Cat fight club’ </p><p>So first of all, did you guys know that these characters have a shit ton on non-verbal communication going on? The amount of hand-gestures and facial expressions and stuff are too much to count. It’s funny how you don’t notice stuff like that unless you’re watching an episode fraction by fraction to rewrite it for your own fanfic. <br/>Okay, besides that, the episode mostly follows the canon episode, just with minor tweaks and a lot more inner monologue. </p><p>The parts that are written in cursive are extracts from Orwell’s ‘Animal Farm’. So all rights reserved to Orwell for those. <br/>Enjoy the read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh! Now I’ve got Park Place and Boardwalk.” Jackie exclaimed happily as she placed her pawn – a small silver dog – down on the Monopoly board. “This game is just like life! I am the richest of all.” She gave Steven a smug smirk. Even with all his big talk he was nowhere near winning from her. Which meant they’d be tinkering on her daddy’s Lincoln this weekend instead of the Vista Cruiser. The two of them had a bet going on, winner could choose the car they’d be working on the next weekend.</p><p>Steven rolled his eyes at her as he grabbed the dices from the board. Obviously not impressed with her smugness.</p><p>“Jackie, I’ve got $970 here, it’s all yours if you just Go Away!” Eric exclaimed in annoyance.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him. Such a sore loser. Eric was doing even worse than Steven, and it was obvious he wasn’t pleased with her winning. Boys and their ego’s, really.</p><p>“Relax Forman,” Steven interjected himself in the conversation. “It’s better than having Laurie down here. She’s like a big, cancerous tumour. And Jackie you know, she’s like, uh,” Jackie raised her brow at him, curious as to what he was going to say. It was sweet of him to stand up for her, but getting a compliment in the same sentence as him defending her. After the comment he had made back at the movies Steven had gone back to being his old sassy self, no more invitations to his bed, “a tiny, benign cyst.”</p><p>“Thank you, Steven!” She smiled at him as she grabbed some of her spare money. “Here, buy yourself a hotel.”  Okay, being called a cyst wasn’t a compliment, but hey, at least she wasn’t a tumour! Their little bet wouldn’t suffer from the one hotel she had given him and the fact it meant Eric had one more person to pay up to made it all the more fun. She had to admit it was quite amusing when he got all worked up.</p><p>“Since when do you call Hyde Steven?” Eric asked confused, his eyes shifting between Jackie and his best friend. He seemed almost offended and Jackie brought her hand to her mouth in shock. Had she really?</p><p>“Oh Eric, I think the real question is why she’s giving him money. I’m the one in jail! Plus Hyde punched me in the arm.” Fez whined, giving her a slight pout. “Why can’t we start over?”</p><p>Thankfully Steven had an answer ready.</p><p>“Because.” He punched him in the arm, glaring in his direction as Fez let out a yelp of pain. “And don’t try tippin’ over the board again either!”</p><p>Out of all of them, Fez was the worst loser. Last game Jackie had basically won when Fez had just thrown the board off the table. All her hard work had gone to pieces. If it hadn’t been for Steven she’d probably ruined the kid. He had gotten of easy with the single punch in the arm. Steven, who had noticed how pissed off she was, had offered her the bet to keep playing. A bet that had put her in a better mood immediately, which meant a tad more tolerable towards Fez.  </p><p>The sounds of the basement door opening caught her attention and hoping it would be Donna, Jackie turned around. The smile on her face froze as she realised it wasn’t Donna –  </p><p>“Next time we go hiking make sure you bring a blanket. I think I have a twig in my shorts.” Oh great, skanky Laurie.</p><p>“What a coincidence, so does Kelso!” Steven grinned.</p><p>“BURN!” Jackie cheered, giving Steven an appreciative smile. She wasn’t certain but she thought he gave her a playful wink back. It was hard to tell since he was wearing his shades again. But it was clear as day that he was pleased with the burn too. If there was one thing she could count on it was Steven making fun of Michael’s idiocy.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Nice burn.” Michael admitted with a small chuckle. “Hi Jackie.” His amusement seemed to have cooled down as he noticed her.</p><p>“Oh look, it’s Michael and his community chest.” She said with a ‘pleasant’ smile and her sweetest voice. And then to think she had wanted to be friends with Laurie at some point!</p><p>“Nice!”</p><p>She felt a warmth glow inside her as Steven complimented her insult. If he approved of it she had done a good job. She was pleased with herself now. Sadly enough the happy feeling didn’t last too long since Laurie decided to retort with an insult on one of the gifts she had bought for Michael.</p><p>“So Michael, when you come over for dinner tonight, don’t wear that stupid unicorn tie.” She said, her hands all over Michael’s body.</p><p>Jackie let out an insulted gasp. Michael had loved that tie! The nerve of the little bitch –</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Jackie, was that a gift?” She had opted for the sweet voice as well, but Jackie knew for a fact that Laurie was riling her up. As if Michael could afford a tie like that.</p><p>“Oh yeah?! Well, were those shoes a gift? Because they’re ugly!” Okay, admittingly not her best comeback.</p><p>“What are you even doing here anyways? Shouldn’t you be off playing with ribbons and ponies?” That was the worst British accent she’d ever heard, but it did manage to throw her off.</p><p>“Well, shouldn’t you be off –” she hesitated a moment, “being a bitch?” Her eyes shot towards Steven, seeking approval. Her last comeback hadn’t been the best but as he gave her a small nod she relaxed a bit. It hadn’t sucked, good.</p><p>Laurie didn’t seem impressed at all, and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Ooh, I made the little girl say a bad word!” She scoffed, before bringing her attention back to Michael and giving him a kiss. Jackie scowled, looking away in disgust. Who knew where that girl had been. “See you tonight.”</p><p>As Laurie finally took off, Kelso shrugged his shoulders a tad awkwardly. Jackie didn’t look at him and focussed instead on Hyde who seemed less than pleased. However, before anyone could say anything Fez tipped over the Monopoly board, again. It was quiet for a moment as Steven brought his full attention to Fez.</p><p>“Woops –” The foreign kid said, shrugging his shoulders as he gave them all his most innocent look.</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes and threw her money on the table. Maybe there was another way they could settle the bet, because she really didn’t feel like starting over a third time.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>“Come on, man,” Hyde grumbled as he looked up from the boot he was polishing. “I’ll even let you have the win on the bet.”</p><p>The past ten minutes had been spend by listening to Jackie as she rambled on about how much she hated Laurie and Kelso, and he was so done with it. So far, not even ignoring her had helped calm the petite brunette down. As expected, she dismissed his last statement and just went on.</p><p>“Laurie makes me so mad! I just wanna rip out her hair, show it to her and hope it doesn’t grow back.” She had been pacing the basement but finally had come to a halt, her hands placed on her hips. “I hate her!”</p><p>“Jackie, that’s what she wants,” he grudgingly said. If ignoring didn’t work, maybe helping her out would. “She feeds on your anger man. It only makes her stronger.”</p><p>Bringing his attention back to his boot, he let her think it over. The fact she actually shut up for a moment told him he had at least made sense. Good, that was a start.</p><p>“Well then, what am I supposed to do?” Her eyes were solely focussed on him as she awaited his reply.</p><p>“If you really want to get under her skin, you have to be Zen.” He said, noticing how her brows raised up in confusion.</p><p>“Zen? Okay, you can’t just make up words Steven!”</p><p>He shook his head, a tad amused at how clueless she was.</p><p>“No, man, Zen. At peace, aloof. The thing we are when we’re working on the cars. Zen.” He explained, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Oh –” she mumbled thoughtfully as she clasped her hands together, walking around the couch. “Okay then. Steven, will you teach me how to be Zen?” She seemed so excited at the idea of being able to get under Laurie’s skin, her whole face had lit up as she gave him one of her genuine smiles. Jackie had a way of lighting up a room when that smile came out. Not the smile she always plastered on her face since it was expected, but the ones she actually meant. However, being Zen wasn’t that easy. It wasn’t a skill, it was a lifestyle.</p><p>“You can’t just teach someone to be Zen, Jackie. You can only learn to be Zen.” It really would have to come out of her if she wanted it.</p><p>“Okay, I don’t understand.” She said after a moment of silence. Her big, doe eyes looked at him in confusion and he chuckled slightly to himself. Alright, he’d help her out. He was already working on cars with her, he might as well teach her some of his tricks. After all, he really didn’t want her to end up with Kelso again. And she had become a lot less annoying lately – that last part he had to admit grudgingly. Even though she had made fun of Led Zeppelin, she had been open to listen to it, and it hadn’t been the worst time. They had even shortly discussed Animal Farm. Admittingly she had thought it was a child book about animals, but she had been quite the conversationalist and had gotten some interesting points.</p><p>“Exactly, and that’s your first lesson.” He had made up his mind. He’d help her with being Zen. And while he was at it he’d try and get her to not be so stuck up and snobby. Maybe if she valued herself to her real worth she’d do the same with others. Who knew.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>And no one said he couldn’t have a bit of fun with her while he was teaching her.</p><p>“Jackie, if you wanna be my student you need to follow my instructions. Without question.” He told her.</p><p>“Okay, okay see,” she sat down on the couch next to him. “I can do that.”</p><p>The little courtesy at the end made him snort softly. Jackie didn’t seem like the submissive girl who’d just follow any instructions. He had seen her with Kelso. She liked to boss people around. It was in her nature.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, deciding to test out just how much she was willing to do for the lesson. It didn’t exactly teach her how to be Zen, even though polishing boots did have a relaxing way about it, but it would at least show him just how dedicated she was. “First thing, finish polishing my boots.”</p><p>He already saw her gears working as her eyes locked on the boot in his hand.</p><p>“Okay, Steven, how is ‘that’ gonna help –”</p><p>“What?!” He ever so slightly raised his voice and noticed how she immediately fell back into listening to him. Interesting.</p><p>“Okay!” She accepted his boot and quickly started polishing it.</p><p>“You make a fine student,” he said pleased, getting up from his chair so he could get something from his room. “Shine Grasshopper! Shine!”</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for. He hadn’t finished the book yet, but he figured that it might be interesting for Jackie to read as well.</p><p>“You polish, I read Grasshopper.” Hyde said as he sat back down on his chair. “If you wanna be Zen you should read something else than just those Nancy Drew books.” He opened his copy of Animal Farm to the first page. “<em>Mr. Jones, of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the popholes.</em>” He started reading out loud, Jackie listening carefully to every word he said.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>It amazed her, but she had to admit that she felt a lot calmer than earlier. Steven had a nice voice to listen to, and the activity of polishing his boots gave her hands something to do as she listened to him read the story out loud. She chuckled softly as Steven continued the description of the animals, her mind couldn’t help but wander and make a peculiar connection. Benjamin – the donkey – immediately made her think of Mr. Forman. As Steven continued reading, she let her mind drift. Sure, the things Steven was saying weren’t exactly happy. But the way he read them, his voice soothing and calm, relaxed her mind as she continued rubbing his boots. It was an odd sensation, being read too. She couldn’t remember her parents ever taking the time to do that, she had always had to read her own fairy tales.   </p><p>“<em>No animal must ever live in a house, or sleep in a bed, or wear clothes, or drink alcohol, or smoke tobacco, or touch money, or engage in trade. All the habits of Man are evil. And, above all, no animal must ever tyrannise over his own kind. Weak or strong, clever or simple, we are all brothers. No animal must ever kill any other animal. All animals are equal.</em>” Steven paused a moment, flipping a page. “You might want to remember that line. It’s gonna be important later on.” He pointed out and Jackie frowned.</p><p>“I don’t get it. What’s wrong with having money? I feel like only someone with no money would say it is evil. Quite a hypocritical way of thinking, since they wouldn’t be complaining about it if they had it themselves.” She huffed. It wasn’t as if money made you evil. “But hey, if they want to believe that wearing clothes and sleeping in a bed makes you evil –” she rolled her eyes. Quite often, people who talked like that were even worse than the people they were complaining about.  </p><p>“It’s not that those particular things make you evil. They are warning not to become like their oppressors, man.” Steven explained, giving her the time to come up with a reply. She was quite for a moment as she let that sink in. That made sense.</p><p>“I see –” she mumbled, grabbing his second boot. “So they are giving examples of actions from the oppressor. They see their actions as the evil instead of the person behind it.”</p><p>Steven was quite for a moment, letting it sink in what Jackie had just said. She allowed her eyes to lock with his through his shades and she smiled a bit as she noticed a glint of pride in his eyes. Had she gotten it right?</p><p>“Yeah man, I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.” He grinned before bringing his attention back to the book.</p><p>For a while the only thing heard in the basement was Steven’s voice and the sound of the cloth on his second boot, Jackie had finished the first one by the end of chapter one and had started on the second one, only pausing when a particular thing caught her attention in chapter two.</p><p>“What is it with men and thinking that girls wear something pretty for anyone but themselves?” She scoffed, referring to Snowball’s comment about ribbons being the badge of slavery. “I can assure you, if I wear a pretty dress and ribbons in my hair, in the first place it is because I want to feel good. The fact that I get compliments from others is secondary.” She rolled her eyes, putting a bit more force onto the boot than necessary.</p><p>“If you wear pretty clothes to feel good about yourself, then why are you always nagging Donna?” His question was fair, making her stop the polishing for a moment as she thought of how to explain it properly.</p><p>“You know how Mrs. Forman and Mr. Forman always nag you and Eric to perform well in classes?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah?” He raised his brow, probably a tad sceptical about where she was going with this.</p><p>“Well, they do that because they want you to live up to your potential. When I ‘nag’,” she made quotation marks in the air, “Donna, I do it because the girl doesn’t have the confidence yet to pull of the clothes that she can pull off. She might be a giant, but she has the figure to make all boys forgot about skanky Laurie and only pay attention to her.” She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Maybe she doesn’t want that, man.” Steven shrugged his own shoulders, giving her a thoughtful look.</p><p>“I don’t want her to change who she is, I just don’t want her to hide behind her lumberjack outfits because she thinks she can’t pull anything else off. There are more flattering flannels than the ones she wears.”</p><p>“I suppose so.”</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>By the time Hyde reached the end of chapter two, both his boots were shining. Jackie proudly put them down on the table.</p><p>“Well done, Grasshopper.” He put the boots on immediately and motioned for her to follow. Animal Farm had been put aside with a bookmark in between it. He had been surprised how invested Jackie had been in the story. Sure, her initial comments followed from something that could be seen as shallowness if you didn’t pay proper attention, but her explanation showed that she thought a lot more than she let on. Not for the first time he wondered just how much Kelso had stopped her from living up to her potential. “I’m feeling like a soda and then I’ll show you how to really get under Laurie’s skin.”</p><p>“Yes, Steven!” She beamed, clapping in her hands happily as she walked up the stairs in front of him.</p><p>Even without Forman calling it out earlier he had noticed that Jackie hadn’t called him Hyde since they started working on the Vista Cruiser together. It felt oddly satisfying to have her call him that. Just her. The others could stick with Hyde.</p><p>They entered the kitchen and Jackie grabbed two soda’s from the fridge, handing him one as she opened her own. He figured they could probably do the next part of her training outside, in the garage. That way she could keep her hands occupied as they practiced. To his chagrin, Forman, Donna and Kelso were playing ball outside. Jackie seemed to have noticed them as well.</p><p>“You think we can practice whatever you had in mind downstairs?” She asked, her eyes focussed on their three friends outside. At some point she’d probably have to face Kelso again, but right now wasn’t the time. He could tell she wasn’t ready. She froze up whenever she saw him, her shoulders going rigid and her hands balling into fists.</p><p>“Let’s go, Jackie.” He placed his hand in the curve of her back as he gently pulled her away from the kitchen and the sight outside.</p><p>Together they made their way downstairs again, and Hyde motioned for Jackie to sit down on the freezer. Being Zen was all about looking aloof, and for that to work he needed her to be as casual as she could.</p><p>“Why am I sitting on the freezer instead of the couch?” She questioned.</p><p>His brow went up and she immediately held up her hands in an apology. Just taking orders really wasn’t her thing. He didn’t actually mind it though, it was just fun to see how long he could go on with this.</p><p>“Grasshopper, I’m now gonna teach you to most important word to get under Laurie’s skin.” He grinned at her, crossing his arms, resting one of his hands under his chin. “Whatever.”</p><p>The next half hour was spend with Jackie trying out to get the ‘whatever’ right. It was hard, he knew that. Especially for people who spend their days being all excited and energetic it could be tough to get it just right.</p><p>“Whatever,” she tried, rolling her eyes in the procedure.</p><p>“No, more aloofness,” he explained, trying to help her out as best as he could.</p><p>“What-ever,” there was even a little head tilt this time between the ‘what’ and the ‘ever’.</p><p>“I’m not believing you,” he shook his head with a small sigh.</p><p>“Steven, when are we going to move on?” She jumped of the washing machine and her hands went through her hair. “I’ve been saying ‘whatever’ for half an hour!”</p><p>She was getting frustrated. It was understandable, so instead of getting annoyed with her, he decided to show her how to do it.</p><p>“You can say very much by saying very little, small Grasshopper.” They had switched places by now. Jackie was stood on his spot from mere seconds ago and he leaned against the freezer. “Pretend you’re Laurie and insult me.” He jumped on the freezer, clearing his throat.</p><p>“Okay,” she mumbled, her arms crossed in front her chest as she thought of something to say. “Hey, Hyde! You’re stupid.” Again with the head tilt, she really was an energetic girl wasn’t she. He hadn’t noticed just how much non-verbal language radiated of off her. She gave him a happy smile, waiting for his reply.</p><p>“Whatever,” his reply was ambivalent, showing off he didn’t give a rat’s ass about ‘Laurie’s’ insult.</p><p>“Wow, that was great!” The admiration was clear in her voice as her eyes went wide. He figured she was seeing what he had been talking about earlier.</p><p>“Yeah.” He nodded, pleased that she got it, and shifted a little bit on the freezer to get more comfortable. “Now, another part of this is ambiguity. Say it with me – ”</p><p>“Ambiguity!” The both of them said in stereo.</p><p>“Very good,” he said, rubbing his hands before he continued his explanation. “See, you don’t want people to know exactly what you mean.” He paused a moment, allowing it to sink in, “here, ask me if I want to go to the movie tonight.” Why that was the first thing that came up in his mind he couldn’t say, but well, it happened, which meant he had to oppress the memories of another night out. Not the time to be thinking of that.</p><p>“Okay,” Jackie said, obviously not thinking anything of it. “Hyde, would you like to go to a movie tonight?”</p><p>“That’s cool,” he said, noticing how her smile faltered. A small frown creasing her eyebrows as she tried to figure out what he meant. “See, you don’t know if I mean ‘that’s cool – I’ll go’ or ‘that’s cool – no thanks’.”</p><p>“And that’s cool?” She asked, her head bobbing up and down as she wrapped her mind around everything he was saying.</p><p>“Whatever,” his reply came out.</p><p>“Oh my God!” She exclaimed, her mouth falling open as her hands covered it for a moment, before putting her hair behinds her ear and wrapping together in front of her stomach. “I’m so sorry I got impatient!”</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>She was actually jumping up and down in joy now and didn’t immediately notice Donna entering the basement. Hyde, who had clear sight on the door – Jackie was barely tall enough to block it from his view after all – gave her a nod as a greeting.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Donna greeted, throwing the basement door shut behind her. “So Jackie, Eric won’t invite me to dinner tonight. So, do you want to like, go to the mall or something?”  </p><p>Jackie – who had turned around, her arms still crossed in front of her chest – replied just as he had taught her too.</p><p>“That’s cool.” He wasn’t surprised when Donna’s smile faltered and confusion took over, seeing even he couldn’t make out what she had meant by that. He had taught her well.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean?” Donna voiced her confusion, evoking an ecstatic Jackie who turned around towards him.</p><p>“Oh my God, it worked!” She placed her hand on his knee before realising she had lost her cool. She quickly retracted, placing her other hand on her hip as she replied to Donna, “I mean, whatever.”</p><p>Jackie’s glee at Donna’s questioning look in Hyde’s direction was a cute sight, and as she gave him a wink, he gave her a proud smile back, nodding in approval.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Donna’s eyes shifted between Hyde and Jackie as the two of them shared some sort of look. Had she entered some alternate universe? It just didn’t make any sense.</p><p>“I’ve been teaching Jackie how to be cool,” Hyde said with a shrug, patting the spot next to him on the freezer for Jackie to sit down.</p><p>Donna’s brow raised as Jackie did so without hesitation, sitting down with a pleased look on her face. She was quiet for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Hyde was teaching someone, let alone Jackie, something. Was this all part of her working on herself?</p><p>“Okay –” she mumbled, shaking her head and deciding to let go of it. It was giving her a headache quite frankly, trying to understand whatever was going on between those two. “So Jackie, you in for the mall or what?” She decided to just ask her original question again, hoping for a proper response. It was bad enough to have to guess what Hyde wanted half the time, if Jackie were going to start doing that she’d give up.</p><p>“Sure,” this time she got a proper answer. “You coming as well, Steven?”</p><p>Donna noticed how the younger girl’s eyes shifted towards Hyde, only slight disappointment showing at his reply.</p><p>“Nah, other time maybe, Grasshopper. I promised Mrs. Forman I’d help out with dinner. So, Vista Cruiser this weekend, right?” He jumped of the freezer and paused a moment, waiting for Jackie’s answer.</p><p>“No, daddy’s Lincoln. I remember you agreeing to that.” She smirked, jumping down as well, landing right next to him and patting his shoulder before walking over towards Donna. “I’ll give Buddy a call, maybe he wants to tag along. And he can give us a ride.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea.” Donna said, not minding the boy’s companion. She had quite enjoyed hanging out with him back at the Hub when these two idiots forgot about her.</p><p>In no time, Jackie had arranged Buddy would pick them up and the two girls had parted from Hyde, Buddy not leaving them waiting for too long. If he had been surprised by Jackie’s call, he didn’t show it when he picked the two of them up.</p><p>Without a complaint, Jackie had taken the backseat, allowing Donna to join Buddy in the front.</p><p>“Thanks for picking us up, man.” Donna said grateful, looking out of the window as they started driving.</p><p>“That’s okay, Donna,” the boy replied. “thanks for inviting me.” He brought his attention to the backseat. “Didn’t your boyfriend wanna tag along?”</p><p>“Michael and I broke up.” Jackie said without batting an eye.</p><p>“No, I meant that guy you left with last time at the Hub, Hyde.” Buddy explained, scrunching his face up at the thought of Jackie dating Kelso. “You’re way too good for Kelso anyway.”</p><p>“Steven? I’m not dating Steven.” Jackie’s confusion was just too funny really, and Donna couldn’t help herself but let out a snort.</p><p>“Oh, I thought –” Buddy stuttered a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “At least you’re not dating Kelso.”</p><p>“Amen to that!” The two girls agreed.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>With her parents out again, Jackie asked Buddy to drop her back off at the Forman’s. Donna hadn’t blinked an eye at the request, and as Jackie made her way downstairs to the basement, she stayed behind to chat with Buddy. Really, this time it wasn’t her forgetting them.</p><p>As she opened the door, she heard someone – probably Steven – curse. She raised a brow at the three boys – Steven, Eric and Fez – who had a look of terror on their face as she entered the basement, some lavender scented incense on the table, before they realised it was her.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just you.” Steven commented, relaxing visibly.  </p><p>“You guys look as if I caught you going through some dirty magazines.” Jackie commented suspiciously, sitting down on the couch, closest to Steven, next to Eric. “Ew, you weren’t actually?” She scrunched her nose, interpreting Eric’s shocked face the wrong way.</p><p>“No we weren’t!” The scrawny boy quickly defended himself. The terror on his face probably had to do with how close she was to Donna. He knew she’d tell on him if he actually had been going through dirty magazines with Fez and Steven.</p><p>“We were just about to have a smoke, man.” Steven called her attention back to him, and she raised a brow in confusion.</p><p>“Smoking? I didn’t know you guys smoked cigarettes?” She frowned, not remembering a single time she had seen either of them craving tobacco like her dad did.</p><p>“Not that kind of smoking, Jackie.” Fez said smug, a pack of Oreos in his hands.  </p><p>“Anyway, we don’t really have time for you Jackie. So can you just leave?” Eric interjected, shooing her with his hands.</p><p>“Calm down, Forman. There’s enough for all four of us.” Steven said, rolling his eyes. “You wanna join the circle, Jackie? See it as another lesson in becoming Zen.” The last comment was accompanied by a wink and she smiled happily. She had been planning on staying anyway to annoy Eric, but with Steven’s invitation she felt actually wanted, which was even nicer.  </p><p>She followed Steven’s every movement as he got something out of his inside pocked, placing it between his lips as he brought a lighter up, sucking on it for a moment until the tip burned orange. He handed it to Jackie who accepted, a tad confused, not really knowing what to do.</p><p>“Just inhale the smoke, deeply, otherwise it just goes to waste.” Steven explained, reaching for something of the ground as she did.</p><p>“Okay –” She must’ve done it wrong, cause she started coughing instead of looking as smooth as Steven had, and with tears still in her eyes she handed it towards Eric who accepted, chuckling lightly.</p><p>“Here ya go,” she accepted the bottle of water Steven handed her and quickly swallowed some down, calming her coughing fit down. “It’ll go better next time, little Grasshopper.” He smiled at her, obviously amused.</p><p>Steven had been right, soon enough Jackie had stolen some of Fez’s Oreos and she was laughing her ass off, if only she could remember what was so funny.</p><p>“Ok, uh, no more for the cheerleader. Okay?” Eric was also so much nicer when they were doing a circle. She wasn’t really registering what he was saying, but she could tell he wasn’t being mean. And when he laughed he wasn’t actually that annoying. She even enjoyed hanging out with him. Maybe this was why Donna liked the guy?</p><p>Fez must’ve said something, but all she realised was that Steven told her to demonstrate how Zen she was. With a big grin she started talking, not realising that whatever smart thing she was saying – she couldn’t even remember what that was – could not be understood by her friends since her mouth was full of Oreos. She didn’t even notice Steven’s glance since she had found a new Oreo she was planning on devouring. Really, this activity made her so hungry!</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Just as Hyde offered to drop Jackie off at home, informing Fez he could hitch a ride as well, Donna reached the basement. She and Buddy had ended up talking way longer than she expected, and it had turned out they actually shared a common interest in writing and music, something she only ever had had with Hyde.</p><p>Making her way down the basement stairs, she spotted Jackie who had linked arms with Hyde, giggling slightly as they made their way up. When the brunette spotted her, she freed herself from Hyde and flung herself around Donna’s neck.</p><p>“Donna!” She cheered, squeezing tightly.</p><p>The redhead patted her on the back, her eyes searching for an explanation with Hyde who gently pulled the girl off.</p><p>“Let’s get your high ass some fresh air, shall we.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes in amusement. He allowed the girl to link arms again with him as she giddily pulled him up the stairs. “Fez, get over here. Unless you rather walk.”</p><p>Nearly being pushed down the stairs by Fez who sprinted up the stairs to follow Hyde and Jackie, Donna finally reached the basement spotting Eric and greeting him with a quick kiss.</p><p>“So, Jackie’s first circle hmm?” She said, cuddling into her boyfriend as they turned on the tv, Hitchcock’s Birds just starting.</p><p>“Hyde insisted,” Eric explained, shrugging his shoulders. “She’s a lot less annoying while high.” His arm was flung around her shoulder as he turned up the volume. He had confessed that last part without even a blink of an eye and Donna chuckled.</p><p>“Wow, first Hyde and now you. Seems like everyone is really warming up to Jackie, hmm?” It was only half teasing. Donna was actually really pleased with how well Jackie was fitting in now her and Kelso had broken up.</p><p>She had grown pretty close to the girl herself while she had been dating Kelso and she had realised she’d actually miss her if she wouldn’t be hanging out with them anymore. Luckily, Jackie hadn’t let her breakup stop her from coming down to the basement and they even had a sleepover that wasn’t entirely terrible over at her place when Jackie’s parents were out.</p><p>“Yeah, Hyde even took her under his wing to teach her how to be cool –” A small frown ceased his brows as he looked away from the screen towards Donna. “You know, he has been dropping her off home basically every day she’s been here this week.”</p><p>“How much has she been here this week?” Donna asked, her eyes still on the movie, half an ear listening to Eric, while the rest of her attention was with the scenario playing out on screen.</p><p>“Basically every day. Which is more than when she was dating Kelso.” Eric rolled his eyes. “Totally destroyed us with Monopoly. Who knew the rich girl would be so good at a game based on Capitalism.”</p><p>It wasn’t a secret that her boyfriend wasn’t Jackie’s biggest fan and had hoped she wouldn’t be coming round anymore with her and Kelso broken up. But between her keeping Laurie out of the basement, and Hyde having taken her under his wing or whatever, she had caught Eric not minding her on more than one occasion. Sometimes she thought that Eric might only be complaining out of habit really. Because whenever it had counted – which was whenever Laurie had been a bitch again – he had had her back. Which had to count for something really.</p><p>“I quite enjoy having her around. And she keeps Hyde out of the basement which means we have it all to ourselves.” She grinned cheekily, placing a kiss on Eric’s lips. The basement couch did win by a longshot from the Vista Cruiser.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Jackie seemed to have sobered up quite a bit after they had said their goodbye’s to Fez. She wasn’t giggling anymore, but simply had a small smile playing around her mouth as she played with the hem of her shirt.</p><p>“Steven, I’m hungry.”</p><p>He looked up, slightly startled. She had been quiet for the whole ride here, Fez having held the conversation going, not requiring more than a nod from time to time. When that kid got started on <em>The Love boat</em> there was no telling when he’d finally shut up.</p><p>“Don’t you have food at home?” Hyde replied, ignoring the rumbling of his own stomach. He’d grab a sandwich at the Forman’s after he dropped Jackie off.</p><p>“I’m not feeling like cooking.” Jackie pouted slightly. “Gladys has her day off and mum and daddy are out on their monthly date-night. Let’s get pizza.” Her pout had turned into an excited smile and Hyde groaned.</p><p>“Jackie, I was just supposed to just drop you off –”</p><p>“Please!” She gave him her best pouty face, bottom lip pushed slightly forward as her eyes locked with his.</p><p>“No,” he grumbled, trying to stay strong. These past weeks he had been spending so much time with the girl he had to start admitting that he didn’t mind her company.</p><p>“Pretty please!” She tried again, placing her small hand on his leg. It was a good thing they were still parked at the side of the road, because when she got like this he wasn’t able to focus on the road.</p><p>“Jackie,” desperation slipped into his voice.</p><p>“I’ll pay!” It was her last resort and with a groan he started driving.</p><p>“Fine.” He knew he was sulking slightly, having lost once again to Jackie’s wishes. If he didn’t watch out he’d end up like Forman, whipped. And he wasn’t certain if anything – not even Jackie’s happy cheer as she clapped her hands – was worth becoming that.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Hyde had the car parked near the old water tower and him and Jackie had made themselves on top of it, a big box of meat lovers pizza squished between the two of them as they enjoyed their cups of soda.</p><p>“Please, Donna would win by a longshot!” Jackie chuckled, “she writes like, all the time. When do  you ever put anything on paper?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, giving the girl a little shake of his head. Sure, Donna was talented enough. But so was he. He almost regretted having made fun of the love poem they had heard on the radio, since it had exposed a hobby he wasn’t keen on people knowing.</p><p>“I will have you know, I’m really good with words.” It was out now, however, and her smugness made him even more determined to prove her wrong. </p><p>“Prove it!” Jackie looked up at him, sceptically.</p><p>“Coming up with a proper poem takes time, Jackie.” He groaned. What was it with this girl that she expected everything to just happen when she requested it?</p><p>“I didn’t ask you to write one for me, did I? I just want one you’ve already finished.” She seemed adamant, not planning on backing down.</p><p>Not that it was a surprise to him really. When did Jackie ever back down?</p><p>“And what is in it for me?” He inquired, grabbing another piece of pizza as he watched the girl thoughtfully swing her legs from the edge of the tower.</p><p>“You’ll have a happy Jackie by your side,” her eyes twinkled with mirth.</p><p>“How is that good for me?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Happy Jackie doesn’t tell the boys that Steven Hyde writes poetry.” Jackie smirked. Blackmail, now this was more like it.</p><p>“Well played, ” yeah, that was for sure pride in his voice. “I’ll give it a go. Don’t have anything with me now but I’ll show you a haiku made up on the spot.” He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a subject to make one about. He groaned as he realised what he was going to do. “It is just a haiku, so chill out.” He warned Jackie, before scraping his throat and starting the poem. “Your smile sets a fire, in the hearts of many people, making them wanna live.”</p><p>She was soundless , her mouth having fallen open as she listened to the words he said.</p><p>“Steven,” her voice was quiet, intimate.</p><p>“It’s just a haiku, Jackie. Tell me I was right and we can go back to pizza.” He scratched his head awkwardly, looking anywhere but at her. He wasn’t certain where the words had come from, but they scared him. Truths like that weren’t supposed to be exposed.  </p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>He had offered her his chair, allowing her to kick her boots up on the table as he had sat down on the couch instead. It was time to prove just how Zen she could be. Ignoring the odd looks she had gotten from Donna and Fez – Steven had shut them up with a simple promise of Laurie’s annoyance – she scanned through the Rolling stone’s magazine Hyde had lend her for this occasion. She was ready to take on whatever Laurie was about to throw her way.</p><p>Good thing she was, because just that moment the bane of her existence walked down the stairs. Hoping that the loud pounding of her heart wasn’t audible for anyone else in the room, she took a deep breath before bringing her focus back to her magazine. She could do this. She had promised Steven she’d made him proud last night, it felt like she owed him that at least, and was planning on living up to that. Jackie Burkhart was no disappointment.</p><p>“Oh, you again,” Laurie spoke, and Jackie focussed on her breathing, fully prepared by Steven for the task up hand. “What happened? Did they let out kindergarten early today?”</p><p>“Whatever,” just like Steven had taught her. Good thing she could keep her eyes focussed on the magazine, because she wasn’t certain she’d be this calm if she had to look straight into Laurie’s smug face.</p><p>“Jackie, don’t you have a lame comeback saved just for this very occasion?” Oh she’d show her who was lame.</p><p>“That’s cool,” her voice sounded even, uninterested in whatever the blonde was saying. Which she had to admit was how it probably should be all the time. But Laurie had a way to just hit those nerves that made her lose her cool.</p><p>From the corner of her eyes she could see a very pleased Steven look between her and – who she assumed to be – Laurie. She felt the anger that the eldest Forman child always caused simmer down a bit as a warm feeling replaced it. She liked seeing Steven like that, pleased with her. It was something she would be aiming to get more often from him.</p><p>“Oh, so now you’re Little Miss Cool, huh?” Laurie’s annoying voice pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Whatever,” she shook her foot a bit on the table, it made for a subtle relief from her nerves. She was really close to finish this whole Zen ordeal without breaking. If Laurie could just hurry up.</p><p>“Well, if you’re really as cool as you think you are, you would’ve been able to hold on to your one true love. But you couldn’t, could you? Loser! Oh, well.”</p><p>A red haze came over her and the next few minutes passed in a blur. Laurie was going down!</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Have you ever seen an angry cheerleader throw herself at a girl taller than herself? Well, neither did Hyde but it sure was a sight he could appreciate. Laurie had crossed a line, and when Zen ended, ass-kicking started. A lesson he hadn’t given Jackie yet, but something she seemed to have picked up on either way.</p><p>It took him a moment to gather himself together and jump up from the couch, ready to pull the two girls off of each other. When he realised Jackie had the upper hand he relaxed however. She could do the ass-kicking herself. Besides, judging from Donna’s yelp he might not come out unscratched if he tried to intervene anyway.</p><p>Furious Jackie was a whole new sight to him. She had been many emotions around him but this – she was one feisty girl. With a proper right hook. Laurie would think twice before she’d go against Jackie again. When she ran up the stairs like a dog with its tail between its legs, he grinned proudly.</p><p>“You kicked her ass, man!” He was impressed. Laurie had deserved a nice ass-whooping and Jackie had given her just that. This was just the best!</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.” She replied, out of breath as she gave Donna a hug.</p><p>“Oh my gosh I am so turned on.” Fez was an idiot – but not a complete one.</p><p>Hyde coughed before turning his attention up the stairs where Forman came bolting down.</p><p>“You hit her in the eye! Jackie, you’re my hero!” That must’ve been the biggest grin he’d ever seen on Forman’s face. She had definitely earned her spot in the group now. No questions asked.</p><p>She impressed him even more when she came up with the idea to do another circle, and proudly he grabbed his stash, rolling all of them a blunt as he reminiscent about the sight of Jackie and Laurie rolling over the floor, his doll kicking the annoying skank’s ass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Maybe Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From here on the story is altered from the show. With Jackie and Hyde being closer than in the original show, I didn’t see a reason for the weed-thing to happen. Jackie is also more mature and less clingy. She already has Hyde as a friend and with the whole working on herself arch there was no reason for her to go all Fez on him. <br/>I hope you guys enjoy the chapter either way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was skipping again, and she knew it. Being popular really had its perks, especially when it scored you stuff in advance. Throwing the door of the basement open, she spotted all of her friends present in the basement</p><p>“Okay guys, I just got an advanced copy of the yearbook. And you’ll all be happy to know that 1977 is my cutest year ever.” She was practically beaming, a big smile on her face. She absolutely adored yearbooks. And pictures in general. It was nice to have an actual way to frame memories. She was a nostalgic girl and her room was decorated with a pinboard filled with pictures of – at some point her and Michael – her and her friends. It was mostly Donna and the cheer squad up there, but Kitty had insisted on taking a picture during one of their tinkering sessions, so in the middle of the board she had a picture hanging of her, Steven and Mr. Forman working on the Vista Cruiser. Admittingly, probably her favourite picture up there.</p><p>“Jackie, that is so weird, because I was just telling the gang how there’s no way you could be cuter than last year.”</p><p>Jackie frowned. Was Eric making fun of her? It didn’t sound as sarcastic as otherwise.</p><p>“You were?!” Better safe than sorry. Who knew, maybe Eric was just in a good mood and wanted to compliment her.</p><p>“Yes.” She frowned, trying to read the boy. She knew it was probably a burn set up, but before she could inquire more, Michael inserted himself in the conversation.</p><p>“I for one, totally believe that you are cuter this year.” Was Michael trying to get in her pants again. He was dating Laurie for Christ’s sake.</p><p>“Yeah, since I dumped you.” She scoffed, earning herself the appreciation of the others present.</p><p>“Nice burn!” Donna grinned approvingly.</p><p>Jackie’s eyes shot almost automatically towards Steven, who gave her a small, approving nod. That made her smile and ignoring Michael’s whining she walked over towards him, sitting down on the couch rest.</p><p>“Hey Steven, want to pop some popcorn and look at all the yearbook pictures of me?” She asked with a big grin.</p><p>“You can pop some popcorn,” Steven grumbled in reply, “But the pictures I look at aren’t your yearbook ones.”</p><p>“Crude,” she scoffed. “My pictures are way better than the ones in your dirty magazines.”</p><p>“Have you seen the ones in my dirty magazines?” He smirked, raising a brow at her.</p><p>“You get your magazine and we’ll compare them to my pictures.” She gave him a cheeky wink, daring him to go through with it.</p><p>She knew Steven well enough to know that as he got up from his chair, he was about to do just that.</p><p>“What about you two do that on your own time!” Eric interjected, giving the two of them a grossed out look from his seat on the back of the couch.</p><p>Jackie chuckled slightly, bringing her hand to her mouth. She kind of had forgotten about the others, admittingly she probably wouldn’t have dared Steven – who had sat down again – to get those magazines if she hadn’t. Especially with the look Donna was giving her, she would be hearing of this later. Her eyes shot towards Steven who mouthed ‘later’ at her, giving her a cheeky wink. Guess they would be looking at her pictures after all.  </p><p>“Well,” Fez said, smacking his lips, “if we’re not getting dirty pictures, show us some pictures of Fez! This is so exciting, my first American yearbook!” He sat down on the couch next to Jackie, excitement radiating of him.</p><p>“Oh,” Jackie mumbled, opening the yearbook. “Sorry Fez, I haven’t seen any. But there are plenty of pictures of mine.” She smiled at him.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Guess pictures of her weren’t gonna do it for Fez. “So, they don’t let foreigners in your yearbook?”</p><p>Steven took the yearbook from Jackie’s hands as she shrugged her shoulders at Fez. She wasn’t an editor, she just got an early copy. Jackie recognised the picture Steven had open, it was one of her and the cheer squad.</p><p>“Here’s me cheering at the per-rally last fall.” She said proudly. It had been a good game. And the cheer squad had been on their A-game.</p><p>“Oh my God, someone in the crowd is mooning!” Jackie let out a yelp as Fez kicked her out of his way, Eric taking her spot so they could all see what Steven was talking about. “You’re all cheering away and the whole time you’re getting mooned. Yeah!!”</p><p>“Dirty pictures after all!” Fez cheered.</p><p>Jackie on the other hand wasn’t too happy about it.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Eric chuckled. “That’s a girl-butt! There’s a girl-butt in the yearbook! Oh man, I can’t tell who it is. I wish we had a magnifying glass.</p><p>Of course Michael had brought one, playing with bugs her ass.</p><p>“God, I can’t believe it! Someone’s nasty butt is in my picture.”</p><p>“That nasty butt might just get you the upper hand over my magazines.” Steven joked, earning himself a scowl.</p><p>“My pictures will win from your magazine without someone –”</p><p>“Oh my God! That’s not girl-butt, that’s Donna butt!!” Eric rudely interrupted, having examined the picture with Kelso’s magnifying glass.</p><p>“Yeah it is!” Donna grinned, smiling proudly.</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes as she saw all the boy’s eyes immediately shoot to Donna’s butt, before looking back at the yearbook. Perverts, all of them! The only one who hadn’t looked at Donna was Eric who was currently a bit pale, as if he were feeling sick. This was gonna cause trouble, she was sure of that.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>“What is going on with you and Hyde?” Donna inquired, giving her friend a questioning look. She had waited long enough for Jackie to come to her out of herself, she had expected the girl to claim her love for Hyde any day now, but as she asked the question, all she was met with was confusion.</p><p>“What do you mean? We’re friends.” The brunette cocked her head, her eyes slightly squinted.</p><p>“You’re friends?” Donna shook her head, did Jackie not realise what she just said. Hyde and her used to hate each other. It was their whole dynamic! “Friends don’t flirt.”</p><p>“Flir – I – Donna what?” Jackie spluttered, caught by surprise so it seemed. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and her mouth had fallen open.</p><p>“Or what would you call your little conversation earlier? It almost seemed like you two had forgotten anyone else was in the room.” She scoffed. It hadn’t been so much about what they were saying – even though that had been odd enough – it had been the way they did it. Donna for one knew Jackie had fallen out of the air when Eric had intervened. She wasn’t certain with Hyde, maybe he had just been having some harmless fun, or maybe there was more going on between him and Jackie. She really hoped it weren’t the latter. She’d hate to find out that Hyde was taking advantage of the vulnerability of the girl.</p><p>“I – we’re friends. I don’t want a relationship just yet.” Jackie reassured her. “Steven has just turned out to be someone I enjoy hanging out with. Surprised me too.” She shrugged. “Feelings change Donna. Like, remember when we first met and I hated you?”</p><p>“What?!” This time it was her time to gawk her eyes out, staring at the girl in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you were like this big goon. Didn’t we have this talk?” Jackie chuckled apologetically as Donna exclaimed they hadn’t, bringing a hand to her mouth.</p><p>Donna herself was chuckling as well, in disbelief. It was okay though, she hadn’t been Jackie’s biggest fan either.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but really. The best friendships often start as people disliking each other.” Jackie chuckled, placing a hand on her arm. It was clear she hadn’t intended any harm with her comment.</p><p>“So I can start preparing for you and Eric getting along then?” Donna grinned, giving the girl a playful slap on the shoulder.</p><p>“Doubt that’ll ever happen out of the circle.” She said, pulling a disgusted face.</p><p>No, she might’ve reconciled with Hyde but she wasn’t just there yet with Eric. Then again, her idiotic boyfriend didn’t make it easy for her. Where Hyde had dropped the antagonistic antics, Eric had continued with the sneers. Maybe, after some time, it would get better. For now she’d put in more effort to get them into circles together. When Eric was done sulking about her amazing cameo in the yearbook maybe.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>Man, he loved getting under her skin. When she got worked up, her face flushed all red and her eyes had this glint in them that warned people to step down. It was like living on the edge, something Hyde really enjoyed doing. That extended to when they were in a circle as well.</p><p>“See, I told you my pictures were way cuter than those skanks.” Jackie scoffed, inhaling from the blunt as she leaned on Hyde’s shoulder, absentmindedly giving the blunt to Donna. Her attention was fully on the playboy magazine and the yearbook in his lap.</p><p>“Jackie, those skanks are in lingerie, you really think you can live up to that?” He asked amused, pointing at a girl who was in nothing but a maiden skirt and a red bra.</p><p>“Yes, I can,” she flipped through the yearbook, ending on a page where she was in the middle of performing a jump, her hands touching her toes. “Your magazine girls that flexible?”</p><p>Hyde swallowed, accepting the blunt again from Laurie, allowing himself to come up with a reply as he inhaled deeply.</p><p>“No,” he scraped his throat, handing her the blunt, “they don’t seem to be that flexible.”</p><p>“Hah, that’s what I thought!” She smirked pleased, flipping through the dirty magazine as Hyde was still looking at the picture she had shown him. How was it even possible for the human body to get those legs so high and stretched out? If she were this flexible out on the field he wondered –</p><p>“Is this really what you’re into?” She had scrunched her nose as she pointed at a picture with some sort of bathing suite zipped all the way down, exposing the breasts slightly.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. If he were honest he had stolen the magazine from Eric’s room. He usually didn’t have to get himself off. For him it had been to get under her skin.</p><p>“Can you two stop hogging the blunt!” Laurie whined, slapping Jackie’s leg to get their attention.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Jackie grumbled, handing her the blunt, attention still on the magazine. It was a true sign to how indulged she was in the literature because normally she would’ve lashed out at Laurie for even touching her, let alone slap her.</p><p>“I might prefer girls in uniforms.” Hyde said without a thought, referring to her earlier question, before his attention got caught by Donna who was shaking her bootie, and singing the fitting lyrics to the name by the same sound. “Yeah, that’s good stuff.”</p><p>“Talking bout uniforms or Donna?” Jackie sounded amused and as he brought his eyes back to the brunette, he could see her look up at him from where she was resting her chin on his shoulder, grinning slightly.</p><p>“Whatever,” he grumbled, putting the yearbook away after one last look at her picture. This might just end up haunting him in his dreams.</p><p>.         .         .         .         .         .         .</p><p>It wasn’t roller disco, but she was having fun none the less. With Donna occupied with Eric, she had turned to Steven to hang out that night. Admittingly, signing them up for roller disco classes hadn’t been the smartest move, but he had taken it better than she expected.</p><p>A refund later, they were seated on the water tower again, an empty pizza box on the side as they shared a blunt. Good thing Steven always brought his stash round, though she figured she could score some from her housekeeper as well. Might be nice that he didn’t always have to score it. Her head was rested on his leg as she listened to him read chapter three from Animal Farm. Good thing he had brought the book along to the Hub, since it gave them something to do while smoking.</p><p>“Hah, I told you they were corrupt!” Jackie squealed in joy, after Steven had read to her where the milk had gone. Those dirty pigs were keeping everything to themselves. “Power in the hands of those that can not deal with the responsibility, is like Michael amongst pretty girls – bound to get out of hand.”</p><p>“Did you just compare Kelso to communists?” Steven chuckled, accepting the blunt back from the girl, amused to say the least.</p><p>“Yes I suppose I did,” Jackie giggled, motioning for Steven to hand her the book. “I’ll read the next chapter.”</p><p>It wasn’t as much as a question as a statement. Not that Steven seemed to mind, as he handed her the book without objection, pointing out where he had left off. It took her a moment to focus, but soon enough Jackie was reading out loud to Steven. It was a weird sensation, reading to someone. It was different than when Steven read to her, but still pleasant.</p><p>“<em>War is war. The only good human being is a dead one</em>.” Jackie shivered as she read that sentence, not from the cold, just because she disliked it that much. “I wonder if they really think that.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Steven mumbled lazily. He had been playing with her hair, the blunt finished and him automatically having sought something to do with his hands. Since Jackie was laying in his lap, her hair had been a logical outcome to play with.</p><p>“You really think that animals hate us that much?” She rephrased her sentence, looking away from the book and up at Steven. He had his sunglasses off, allowing her to see straight into his eyes. It was the first time she realised how blue his eyes actually were. For some reason she had always expected him to have greyer eyes, maybe mirroring his stormy attitude some more, but now she realised they were just a really dark shade of blue, like the night sky.</p><p>“It’s a metaphor, Jackie,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s like, the communists saying that the only good capitalist is a dead one.”</p><p>“People are violent.” She murmured, her bottom lip slightly quivering, “they hate so much and love so little.”</p><p>“When you love you’re bound to end up hurt.” Steven said, his eyes still locked with Jackie’s, and she felt like she could drown in them, as if they were endless deep pools.</p><p>“Maybe sometimes love is worth the inevitable pain, since there’ll also be inevitable joy.”</p><p>“If I ever come across a love like that, you’ll be the first one to know.” He said, taking the book from her stomach and continuing where she left off. They still had a bit of chapter 4 to go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that season 2 comes to an end. I'm working on season 3 now and I'll try keep updating as regularly as I did with season 2.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter titles through season two will be songs from the Jackson 5.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>